The Legend of the Blue Hedgehog
by Loor101
Summary: UPDATE:Summary changed,No Prologue. In the city of Station Square, Sonic is an Urban Legend. Called The Blue Hedgehog to those who have claimed to have seen him. Its a race against time, and a chase for the truth as a young reporter tries to bust the myth
1. Chapter 1: Curiosity

_Author Notes and Disclaimers:_

_SEGA Owns Sonic ,I don't..nuff said…_

_A/N's:_

_Hi there!! I'm Loor101 and this shall be my first Sonic fan fic ever!! yay!!_

_I like Sonic fanfics that does not demoralize Sonic in any way or form, this includes yaoi..._

_I'm more the AU adventure type... and I do support OC's, There's definitely one in this story...lol_

_I have to say that FireyKitsune (Now Comix28) actually convinced me to write a fanfic of my own after I read her wonderful Sonic story._

_I loved reading her fanfic so much, that I thought, "Hey, why don't I give a fanfic of my own a shot?"_

_and here we are now, _

_So sit back, relax and enjoy the reading ride!_

_Loor101_

* * *

**The Legend of the Blue Hedgehog**

**_Chapter 1: Curiosity_**

Tara Lee has lived in Station square since she graduated college. Having grown up in the middle of nowhere, news was the only door to the outside world for her as a child. So she knew she wanted to be a reporter for a long time to help those see the world that they were missing.

She saw station square as a perfect place to start her career having heard a lot of news came from there. Unfortunately for her it was all bad, unappealing news. Wanted Criminals here, and robberies there was not her idea of news for the residents of the city. But she lived with it best she could. Eventually getting promoted to reporting local news around the city on camera. But all of them were crime stories. Until one day she overheard a good story she was destined to report.

"Did you hear of the Blue hedgehog?' one of the co-workers asked talking to her friend next to her. The word "blue hedgehog" suddenly got Tara's attention, who was working on the computer behind them. "Yes, I did! I don't believe it at all." The other worker said plainly. This was enough to make Tara turn around and ask. "What is it?" "It's an urban legend a lot of people are claiming to be true." The worker explained. "A blue creature that resembles a hedgehog comes around and saves them from criminals and other disasters. They say he's extremely fast, like will make things blow with him passing fast, and will disappear after helping the good citizens. Never to be seen again for a long while." "How long?" Tara Asked curiosity up to it's peak now. "Usually months but sometimes days before someone else has claimed to have seen him again."

Tara smiled. "This is it!" she thought "This might be the good story I've been looking for! If I can prove or disprove this legend, I can get higher ratings from my boss!"

"I'm on the case." Tara said making the two gossiping co-workers look in surprise at her.

Soon enough Tara and her "crew" (really just her best guyfriend Sean who was also her cameraman) were standing at apartments on South Mission Street.

"It's probably just a hoax." Sean said doubtful of the story she took. "Shut up Sean. Even if it is, it's still a story, we just gotta prove it is all."

"Whatever floats your boat boss!" He said jokingly saluting her. He loved to play around with her like that. She shrugged and went into the building.

"Here it is, apartment number 104. This was the first person to has claimed to have seen him. Ms Chandler." She said about to knock on the door. "heh, she's probably some crazy old woman who owns a lot of cats." Sean said. Tara ignored him and knocked on the door. An elderly woman answered opened the door slightly with the chain lock still on to see who it was. "If your selling something, I've already got it." She said.

"No Ms. we're from the Station Times News Station I'm Tara and this is my cameraman Sean. Do you think you could you tell us your experience with the Blue hedgehog you've claimed to have seen?" Ms. Chandler looked at them suspiciously but shortly then smiled "Oh alright come on in." She said unlocking the door.

As the door opened ands they went in the apartment smelled like litterbox and Ms. Chandler had a litterbox scoop in her hand. "I apologize for the smell of my 3 cats. I was just cleaning out the litterbox, I would've done it earlier if my knees didn't hurt so bad from arthritis." She explained. "Its quite alright." Tara said "Told you." Sean whispered to her making her glare at him in return. They sat down on the fluffy orange chairs as Ms. Chandler got some tea and sat down.

"Here's my story, not many people believed me at first. But here it goes." Ms. Chandler began, Tara signaled Sean to get his Camera ready as she pushed the record button on her portable tape recorder. "I was coming back from the grocery store, it was around 9:00 at night. As I was getting out of my car a Hispanic looking guy held a knife to me and demanded for the keys to my car. I was terrified and did not know what to do so I just dropped the keys. He immediately pushed me on the ground, making me scream in pain in my joints. And he got in the car and sped off .

I started to cry not only because my only car just got stolen, but also because my joints were throbbing with pain. Then the most amazing thing happened, as I was trying to get up. I saw a red and white shoe in front of me. I looked up to see a Blue creature standing there. I got scared and was about to immediately get up and run but my joints hurt so bad I could hardly move around. It looked ahead at the taillights of my car angrily and then looked at me sadness in its eyes. It then ran off in the direction of where my car was going. I heard a boom and the trees blow behind me. By the time I could finally get up it and look was long gone. Shortly after the police found my car with the keys on the rear view mirror. and the Hispanic guy in it tied up with his own shoelaces and looking wide eyed at the police. I don't know what that creature did, but that guy got exactly what he deserved. And is confined up to 8 years in jail for stealing multiple cars. Good riddance." Ms. Chandler's story had given Tara give her undivided attention. "So, is the guy still in jail." "Yes." Ms. Chandler replied. He's in the Station Square Correctional Facility on 99th Parkaway Rd. A little ways from the city. I hear he's crazy and speaks of the devil in Spanish all the time now." Tara quickly wrote down the information Ms. Chandler had just given.  
"Thank You Very Much Ms. Chandler, Your story is indeed interesting." "Anytime dearie, and it's true too, I'm not crazy and I know what I saw." She stated as they were leaving.

"Okay, Goodbye then." Tara called back to her.

As they were leaving the apartment Sean couldn't help but say, "Well that was some trippy story." Tara just glared at him. "Sean, be quiet. I think we need to see another person."

Sean Eyes Widened "Oh No." He said knowing what they are doing next.

"Oh yes" Tara said with a gleam in her eye. "Looks like we're going for a visit to the city jail."

End of Chapter One. To be continued in Chapter 3.

* * *

**A/n's 2:**

Yes, I said Chapter 3 and not chapter 2…. Why you ask?

Because Chapter 2 will start from Sonic's POV. It will go back and forth till I say so…. Isn't that cool?

I hope ya'll liked this… Please feel free to comment and review your thoughts…

Well, Gotta go, I'm needed elsewhere. Thanks for reading…

Loor101


	2. Chapter 2: Missions

Author Notes and Disclaimers:

_SEGA Owns Sonic and other related characters_… that should be enough not to get sued…

Hey! Loor101 here giving you the second chapter of "The Legend of the Blue Hedgehog"

Please note that this chapter (and every other chapter) will be from Sonic's POV and NOT Tara's.

Don't like the switching back and forth thing? Sorry, nothing I can do bout that… I actually think it's a cool and unique way of writing.

Remember I'm still learning so reviews and alerts would be nice

Now on with the story! Hiyah!

* * *

_**Legend of the Blue Hedgehog**_

**Chapter 2: Missions**

Sonic the Hedgehog was lazily daydreaming on his favorite tree branch.

Not much went on lately since his last battle with Robotnik. It was quiet and peaceful…a little too peaceful.

"What is he up to?" He thought. There must be something he was planning to get revenge on him since he won against him yet again.**  
**He decided not to worry about it, he had better things to do, like run and sleep, those were basically his favorite things to do when there was peace like this. He slowly started to close his eyes and try to take a good nap since it was a beautiful day on Mobius. However the nap he was hoping for was suddenly interrupted by an annoying flying robot.

"Yo Sonic!" Bokun said landing near where he was.

Sonic opened an eye and sighed. "Oh its you." He said sounding disappointed.

"Hey be nice!" Bokun said. "I got bombs and I'm not afraid to use them!"

"Ooh I'm so scared!" Sonic said sarcastically teasing the robot for fun.

Bokun surprisingly didn't cry this time and simply shrugged it off.

"Hmph! Whatever Sonic, just listen to the stupid message so I can go away!" He yanked a portable TV out of his backpack and turned it on as Sonic chuckled at Bokun's new "attitude" and got ready to listen to whatever Robotnik had to say.

"Well hello there, long time no see." Robotnik's voice said as he looked into the camera with his egg-shaped head.

"I have a mission for you, if you don't respond to me you'll have to say goodbye to your companions."  
He chuckled evilly as he turned the camera to the side revealing his crazed fan and friend Amy Rose in a cell and his long time buddy Tails in separate cells, both appeared unconscious and having a laser ray guns pointed at them. Sonic's eyes widened and then dropped to anger as he saw this. "They are under my sleeping concoction." Robotnik laughed menacingly. "They will not wake up without my help & I will not help them until you do what I want from you."

Sonic eyes darkened as he heard this. This time Robotnik's got him on the line. He hated to be forced into things.

He finally sat up and looked directly into the small television. "What do you want?" He said with a tone in his voice.

Robotnik smiled.

"Listen and listen good Sonic, I'm only going to tell you this once."

"I'm listening. What do you want?" Sonic said impatiently.

"There is an alternate reality from Mobius, one without any furries, but with overlanders like myself.

I have accidentally created a gate to this world called Earth and lost the chaos emeralds to it."

"How could that be possible, the Emeralds are at Tails' house."

"Hey! Do you want me to press the laser button on your friends or not Sonic! Besides it's not my fault! And it's none of your business how I lost or even got them! So don't even try asking me got it?"

Sonic sighed. "Continue." He said waving a hand at Robotnik.

"I discovered they are all hidden with good citizens in a city called Station Square. But they don't know they have them. The emeralds will appear in a time of need for these citizens. I need you to find these citizens and retrieve the emeralds from them.

But don't get cocky just yet Sonic, it's not that easy. You see, the people of this city have never seen a furry like yourself before and don't know something like you even exist. You must keep yourself on a very low level, or you could get into a lot of trouble. You need to help these certain citizens in a time of need and try to retrieve an emerald or at least a ring for your own good with being seen or known by a large number of people.

If you can find the seven citizens holding the emeralds and retrieve them I'll compromise with you to let your friends go for the emeralds.

If you don't find the seven citizens in time, all you get is a handful of rings and an E grade from me. Understand?"

Sonic took all this in. He didn't have all day to think and he didn't want his friends to be asleep forever.

"So… do we have a deal?" Robotnik said as Bokun produced a contract and pen to seal the deal.

"Sign here" Bokun said handing Sonic the pen. Sonic thought deeply for a second but then simply smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"Guess I got no choice. You got a deal Robotnik." He took the pen and signed his name, _Sonic the Hedgehog_.

"Perfect." Robotnik said laughing evilly.

"Go to the Mines in the Mystic Ruins. There will be one of my mine carts there already waiting for you. It'll take you to the place where the gate was opened. Jump inside the gate and it'll take you to a secluded spot in the city called Station Square. You'll find each emerald and come back to give me one individually. You must not spend too much time in Station Square, If you do, lets just say bad things will happen.

And don't forget to keep yourself hidden. Do I make myself clear?" Robotnik said.

"Yeah Yeah, I got it. Can I go now? I want some action already!" Sonic said with a smirk.

"Yes your time starts….Now…Go!" Sonic already sped off to the mystic ruins. Robotnik smiled.

"Just wait and see hedgehog… it won't be so easy." He said laughing evilly and loudly.

* * *

Sonic arrived at the Mystic Ruins Mines in about 3 minutes.

He looked around to find the cart for sure waiting for him. He smirked and got in it as it automatically started rolling on the tracks.

It became completely dark in the tunnel but he shortly saw a light at the end. It stopped at the end of the tunnel and Sonic hopped out of the cart. He saw the gate. It was a sphere-shaped anomaly that made a slight humming noise. He could see a forest in the light in the center of the sphere.

"This must be it. Lets go!" He said to himself as he jumped in the gate.

He closed his eyes. The light of the gate was too bright to open his eyes. He waited as he felt the light slowly starting to go away.

Once it was gone, He opened his eyes to find himself in a dimly lit cave. He heard water very close by. He walked to the edge of the cave to find it wasn't a cave but behind a waterfall. He sighed. "I hate getting wet." He jumped out from behind the wall of water. And shook the water off.

When he opened his eyes again he noticed that he was in a dense forest. The waterfall came off of a cliff and flowed to a river leading to mountain ranges. He noted the waterfall and mountains so he could remember where the gate was.

He ran in the direction of the river flow. He shortly stopped to see a city skyline. "That must be Station Square. I need to find the emeralds there." He noticed that it was now nighttime. The moon and stars were coming out. "Good" Sonic thought. "I won't bee seen as easily at night."He rushed into the city to find "a person in need."

* * *

He only snuck and dashed around for what felt like hours. "Come on! theres gotta be something here I can find." He said to himself frustrated.

Just then He had heard a gun click. He stopped on a building top and saw a guy holding a gun to an elderly woman. He couldn't hear what they were saying. But he saw the woman drop her keys and the guy pushing her hard on the ground as screamed in pain. He got in the car and sped off, the woman still hurting on the ground. Sonic immediately jumped off the building to her. He stopped right at her head and saw the taillights of the car speed off. Sonic looked down at the woman to see she was looking at him with fear and surprise. He could only gave her a look of sympathy before speeding off to catch the car thief before he got away.

Sonic easily caught up with the car. He swiftly jumped on the roof. He waited for a second then jumping onto the hood of the car in front of the driver. The car thief screamed and slammed on the brakes, coming to a complete stop. Sonic had already jumped off and was a ways behind where the car stopped. The car thief looked around apprehensively. "What the hell was that?" he said outloud to himself.

"You shouldn't push old ladies around like that." Sonic said behind him, making the car thief jump a mile high when he turned around and saw Sonic. "You! What are you!" the car thief said. He started shooting at the blue hedgehog madly. Sonic simply dodged them with ease.

He then noticed the thief's long shoelaces. He smirked and knocked the thief down quickly unlacing his shoes and tying his hands and feet with them. "That should keep you till someone comes." Sonic said with his usual confidence.

The thief, looking baffled at the hedgehog's speed, only looked at him with fear. Sonic then saw a ring appear on the street. He grabbed it and it disappeared. "Well…might as well keep looking." Sonic said running off, leaving the thief there baffled and scared as the police sirens grew near.

_**End of chapter 2: Will be continued in chapter 4.**_

* * *

**A/N:** Woah! I didn't expect the chapter to be that long! Oh well! ;)

I hope you enjoyed it... please be sure to review k...

I don't really have much more to say so... bye!

_Loor101_


	3. Chapter 3: Es El Diablo!

Disclaimers:

I DO NOT own Sonic or related characters SEGA does… you know, SEEE-GA!

Author Notes: Hi there! I've been so busy lately, but I finally found myself with enough time to write this next chapter.

Please note this is from Tara and Sean (But mostly Tara)'s POV. Enjoy it!

**Legend of the Blue Hedgehog:**

**Chapter 3: "_Es El Diablo!"_**

Tara and Sean Arrived at the city jail the next day. As they walked into the front office, Sean noticed a gumball machine. "Ooh! Hey Tara, I'm gonna go get some gum. You go on and interview the crazy prison man." Sean said walking away from her towards the small dispenser. "Oh No you don't!" Tara said dragging him the other way by the jacket. "I don't care how afraid you are of criminals in jail cells, you're coming with me, I still need a cameraman you know!" "Who said I was afraid!" Sean replied defensively, "…..I just had bad experiences with the jail…….."

"Yeah, whatever, lets just go."

They asked the front desk of the car theft for a visit and presented the legal papers showing they had special permission to bring a tape recorder.

"Ah, yes, the _Diablo Man_ Right this way" the officer said leading them to cell number 12. Tara felt Sean quiver as they walked past the cells. "Your such a baby." She giggled at him. "Shut up" he whispered.

"Yo. Got a visitor Diablo man!" the police officer called into the dark cell.

"Yo stop calling me that! I know what I saw." A man said with a Spanish accent.

The man walked in the light of the front of the cell. He had Mexican heritage in him and appeared to be in his early twenties.

"Hello there, I'm Tara Lee and this is my cameraman Sean. Do you think you could tell us about the blue hedgehog you saw?"

The caught car thief stared at her for a second.

"Yeah I saw him, but I don't think _Blue Hedgehog_ is the right word for it."

Tara motioned Sean to turn on his tape recorder.

"People say it's a _blue hedgehog_, but I think its something else. It came outta nowhere!

It's a demon _Es el Diablo!_ "

"It's the devil" the police guard monitoring the conversation explained knowing both of them didn't speak Spanish at all. "He says that all the time."

"Shut up!" the Mexican said to the guard before cussing him out in Spanish.

Once he was done he continued. "I saw this nice car and an old lady driving it. Old ladies are perfect for stealing from because they can't defend themselves very well."

He said with a menacing grin.

"I needed a new set of wheels so I forced her to give it to me.

I got in the car quickly and drove away, I was about half a mile on the road when I heard something jump on top of the car. I thought it might be a tree branch or something like that so I ignored it. But a few seconds later, it jumped on my hood! It caught me by surprise I slammed on breaks and spun out of control. When I opened my eyes, it wasn't there anymore. But I was still in shock. So I didn't know what was going on.

I got out of the car afraid I hit it or something. I looked around when I heard a voice behind me say "You shouldn't do stuff like that" which scared me even more I turned around to see it. True, it was blue and looked like a big hedgehog. But this thing could speak! I didn't know what to do so I started shooting at it. But it was fast. Too fast. It looked like a blue blur and it could dodge a bullet easily with its speed. I made a mistake by wearing my long shoelaces that day, because this thing was also very smart and fast. It knocked me down and tied me up with my shoelaces before I even knew it! It said something like, "That should keep you." It was then I realized that this thing was not something you toy with. I've heard of demons coming to get you because of your bad doings. I was lucky to get away from it."

He held a cross necklace from under his shirt. "I have sinned so bad, after that incident, I'll never steal again. Because _Es el Diablo!, Es el Diablo!"_

"You hear me reporter girl! Don't mess with that thing _Es el Diablo!!!!"_

He started to go into a rage repeating those three Spanish words "_Es el Diablo Es El Diablo Es El Diablo!!!!"_

"Alright you two I think it's time for you to leave now, He's going into another one of his rages." The police guard said ushering them out as the other guards unlocked the cell and quickly began to restrain him. Tara and Sean could hear the screaming of his words as they walked down the hall and into the door to the front office.

Sean ran out the door because of the incident that just happened. Tara went ahead let him go and wait outside. "So this thing can speak." She thought. "I've gotta find out more!" She thought again with a smile of excitement.

She was about to walk out the door to meet Sean when one of the guards stopped her.

"Hey you're the myth buster on the blue hedgehog right?"

"Yes" she said wondering why he would ask her that.

"My wife is a 911 operator round here. She got a strange 911 call about a week ago and she said the caller said something about a blue hedgehog." "Great!" Tara blurted out without thinking. "I mean, do you think I could talk to her about the call?"

"Yeah sure, you can catch her at work tomorrow between 9 in the morning and 5 in the afternoon. Her name is Cassie Ross" "Thank you" she said before she walked out the front door.

* * *

Not very long after the day of the prison visit Tara and Sean were at the 

Station Square 911 telephone emergency center on East 18th Ave.

"Don't you think this is going a little far Tara, I mean that prison guy was very scary to me." Sean admitted to her. "Oh Sean your just over-reacting," Tara said Bluntly. "And to answer your question, No, It's not going too far till I know its over" She said as they entered the 12 story building. They asked the secretary to ask Cassie Ross some questions about a strange 911 call. "I'm sorry" the secretary said, "I can't let you see Cassie unless it's with the police because of liability issues." This remark made Tara want to scream with frustration. This wasn't the first time she the "liability issue" excuse.

Tara was frustrated but she kept her cool and simply said. "Thank you" as she pulled Sean out the door. "What the!?" Sean said in disbelief of Tara's behavior. Knowing, Tara for a long time, she was up to something. "Alright Sean, Here's the plan." Sean chuckled due to the fact she always said that when she wanted to get her way. "Your gonna get a police officer outfit and act like a real police officer and I'll be your assistant officer in training when we come back tomorrow for another try. Got it?" "What! Can't we just call 911 and ask for her?" Sean said, which made Tara stare at him with a raised brow.

'Never mind" Sean said giving up.

* * *

The next day Sean came in a Police uniform he got from a costume shop. While Tara stole an assistant costume from the police station locker room. 

They tried again asking for Cassie when Sean stupidly added, "Yeah, we REAL police officers gotta investigate this strange 911 call Cassie got about the Blue Hedgehog."

Making Tara stomp on his foot and he tried so hard not to groan from the pain of her shoe. The secretary only laughed hysterically and said. "Wow, they must investigate everything these days!" Let me see if she's not busy with a call and I'll send you right up. She'll be on the 7th floor on station 3. "Thank you very much" Tara said already heading for the elevator, dragging Sean along with her. As they were in the elevator Tara stripped off her stole assistant officer uniform to reveal her usual reporter outfit underneath. Sean stared at her when he saw the sudden change of her clothes. Tara never failed to surprised him. "What?" she said at Sean's wide eyed stare. "I gotta look professional! Don't tell me you didn't do this too?" "Uh, No. I'm not as OCD as you are." He said making Tara punch him in the arm for the 6th time that day.

They came to Cassie's Station and she luckily was not taking a call. "Mrs. Ross?"

Tara said getting her attention as she turned and said, "Please call me Cassie, I just got married and I am not used to the new last name yet. Can I help you?"

"My name is Tara Lee and this is my cameraman Sean, We wanted to interview you about the strange 911 call you got about the blue hedgehog."

"Wow, I didn't think _that_ would become a story for the news." Cassie said. "But sure I'll let you listen to the call." She said as she gave them the headphones and pulled up the records on her computer. Tara took the headphones, unfortunately they were not like ipod headphones so Sean couldn't listen. "Here it is" Cassie said. "Playing Now"

_Cassie:911 is there an emergency? _

_Caller:Yes, my neighbor's house is on fire! Please send the fire department immediately!_

Tara could hear someone scream in the background of the call

_My son is in there!! Did someone call 911?_

_Caller (to the person who screamed): yes I'm on the phone with them right now. _

_Cassie: sir I've just dispatched the fire department, they are on their way. Please remain on the phone and whatever you do don't go in the house!_

Tara heard someone else in the background

"_Wait! Whats that?!"_

_Caller:Oh my god! Theres something on the roof of that house! What is it? It looks like a blue creature of some sort!_

_Its going inside! What the hell! _

A crash could be heard in the background. As people screamed.

_Cassie: Sir what has happened?_

_Caller: Oh My god! The house just collapsed! Wait. There's something coming out of the smoke….Its the blue creature, it has the boy in its arms!_

"Christian!" A woman's voice screamed

_Cassie: Sir what's happening?_

_Caller: Oh my god! That thing is fast! Its running around the house. All I can see is a blue blur! What is it doing?_

_"It's putting out the fire!"_ someone exclaimed in the background

a loud thump could be heard from the call.

_Cassie: Sir what's wrong?_

The call was still going but no sound from the caller.

_Cassie: Sir, Hello? Sir._

There was a sound of a sonic boom in the background.

_Cassie: Sir? If you can hear me, we will be there as soon as we can._

Cassie stopped the recording. Tara looked like she'd seen a ghost or something. "That is a strange call." She said. "The fire department came shortly after that but there was no fire, just a pile of smoke and ash and a lot of debris blown everywhere. Cassie said.

"Do you know who the caller was?" Tara had to ask. "Yes." Cassie answered the caller's name is Patrick Reed and his neighbor is a single mother who went out for a while to run errands and left her 8 year old boy at home alone. Her name is Sandra Smith and her son has quite a story to tell about the blue hedgehog that saved his life."

End of Chapter 3: Will be continued in chapter 5

* * *

A/N's: I really hope to get more reviews on this thing cause I stayed up to finish this chapter... 

So please review people!!!!

Thanks so much!

Loor101


	4. Chapter 4: Distraction to Chaos

Disclaimers: Sonic and related Character are © of SEGA

(The Best gaming company ever!)

Author Notes:

Here we are with the 4th chapter of The Legend of the Blue Hedgehog. I feel really weird writing from Sonic's POV cuz…IDK… it just feels weird controlling what Sonic does or does not do. Is it just me? Or does anyone else feel this way when they write a fan fiction? (Maybe I'm just not used to it)

So I've finally found time to continue this… and I am still hoping to get some more reviews… Feedback is ALWAYS appreciated …

Here we go! Onward!

* * *

_**Legend of the Blue Hedgehog**_

**Chapter 4: Distraction to Chaos**

Sonic went back to the gate after all night of searching for an emerald. He knew by a previous conversation with Tails that time was different between all the worlds. Tails told him when jumping into gates you'll always arrive at the right time. No one knew why or how, that was just the way it was. Sonic didn't have the time or patience to try to figure that out so he just left it at that and jumped in the gate.

He found himself back in the mines at the Mystic Ruins after a short bright light coming and fading.

"I've gotta know what time it is." He thought quickly before speeding back to his house to check his clock and calendar since he never wore a watch.

He figured out that he's only been gone a couple hours.

"Good!" he thought "I still got time." He was about to go back when he walked past his couch and yawned upon seeing it. "Couch." He thought. "Soft, comfy couch. Sleep"

He had been searching basically for a night. He needed rest. "I guess it won't hurt to catch a few Z's before searching again." He thought before he flopped down on the couch to sleep.

* * *

While Sonic was catching some sleep. Robotnik was working diligently on plans for a new robot design. One of his robots came in hesitantly not saying anything at first. "I know your there. What do you want? Better be important this time." "Sorry Robotnik sir." The robot said in its monotone voice. "I think there's something you'd wanna see." 

"This better be good" Robotnik said as he turned around to the big TV screen on the wall. The robot activated its screen projector and focused it towards the wall. What Robotnik saw made him red with anger.

It was Sonic, but he was not searching for a chaos emerald in the other world? No, He was taking a nap. A Nap! On his soft fluffy couch. "That hedgehog!!!!" was all Robtnik could yell out. "Does he even care about his friends and my mission for him!?"

"Bokun!" Robotnik yelled across the laboratory. "Yes Doctor?" Bokun said rushing in saluting the evil scientist in fear.

"Bokun, I want you to get that hedgehog straightened out! He's only got two days and he's wasting his time sleeping on the job!" "Yes right away sir." Bokun said before jetting off to Sonic's house.

Bokun arrived at Sonic's in about five minutes. He looked in the window and saw Sonic sleeping deep on his couch.

He let himself in and said. "Sonic wake up."

Sonic however was completely out. "Yo Sonic!" Bokun said a little louder.

Still no response. Bokun finally yelled at the top of his lungs "SONIC!!!!!"  
That did it. Sonic snapped awake and fell off the couch making Bokun laugh hysterically.

"What?" Sonic said still a little confused of what was happening.

Noticing Bokun, he remembered something very important. "How long have I been asleep!?" He asked frantically. "2 hours I guess, but listen up you better get on the job quick Sonic, Robotnik's getting very impatient." Bokun said. "Yeah yeah, I'm going already."  
"Hey!" Was all Bokun could say before Sonic sped by him, knocking him down.

* * *

Sonic quickly sped back to the gate and shortly jumped into it finding himself in the forest. He noticed it was mid-day. "Alright, time to get to business." He said to himself as he sped off into the outskirts of the city. 

He wasn't even downtown when he saw smoke rising up from a residential neighborhood. He decided to go check it out.

Sure enough, it was danger. A small house was burning to the ground. He was about to go put it out when a woman screamed "My son is in there!!" she tried to run into the house but the other overlanders surrounding the house would not let her. "Its too dangerous! The house could collapse and blow any minute!"after hearing this, Sonic immediately jumped onto the roof of the adjacent house not realizing the overlanders spotted him. He rushed into the burning house, looking for the boy said to be caught in the house that was going to collapse any minute. Sonic knew he didn't have much time, he jumped a burning hole in the floor, jumped up what remained of the stairs, and noticed a room that was blocked off from the doorway by burning debris from the ceiling. Quickly spin dashing his way through the door, he looked around the room. Out of the corner of his eye he saw something huddled in the corner of the room near the window.

He rushed over to it realizing it was the boy, he was unconscious. Sonic gently picked up the boy, as he did he heard a small boom and crackle from downstairs.

"I gotta get outta here now!"

He frantically thought right before he jumped out the window to the room.

Just as he landed on the ground, the house crackled and collapsed blowing sparks and debris everywhere. Sonic ducked and covered the boy from the singing sparks that came from the house.

As the explosion stopped and the smoke started to clear, Sonic got up still holding the unconscious boy in his arms

He began walking out of the smoke, knowing he would be spotted, but not caring at the moment.

He was more worried about the unconscious boy in his arms he just wanted to get him to the other overlanders to be sure he was safe.

Before the smoke cleared completely, he noticed a small light on the side of the street. The light grew brighter but shortly receded to reveal a powerful gem. A chaos emerald.

He walked over to it to put it away. Just as he did, the boy stirred, opening his eyes slightly. Sonic looked down at him and smiled. "Its okay, your gonna be okay now."

He said comforting the boy. The boy weakly smiled back and dropped limp again to unconsciousness.

By then,the smoke cleared completely.

He gently set the boy on the ground, He noticed the fire still going. He decided it wouldn't hurt to fix one more problem.

He sped around the burning house in many circles before the flames receded. He looked up to see a lot of overlanders, gaping in awe, one of them dropped their phone.

He gave them a quick smile before he sped off again to find another Chaos Emerald. He knew the boy was safe, his work here was done.

_**End of chapter 4….To be continued in chapter 6.**_

* * *

Okay, sorry it took a little while to update this, I started it but never got around to finishing it till now.

Stay tuned for chapter 5, will be coming soon

And PLEASE Review!

Loor101


	5. Chapter 5: Just Missed Ya!

Hey There! Loor101 here giving you the 5th chapter of "Legend of the Blue Hedgehog"

This story is going a lot slower than I thought it would. I'm predicting there's gonna be a lot of chapters with the same kind of thing in them, I don't want that in this story. So I'm gonna try to fix it soon.

But anyways, this again is from Tara's POV. I hope you realize by now, Tara DOES have something to do with Sonic. cough hint cough

Alrighty! On with the story!

* * *

_**The Legend of the Blue Hedgehog: **_

_**Chapter 5: Just missed ya!**_

Tara and Sean did some digging in the phone book, and finally found Miss Sandra Smith in the phone book. She later found out by a "source" that Sandra Smith was being charged for leaving a child home alone. She was in jail and was not allowed any visitors from anyone. Tara knew she couldn't see her, but she did know who was keeping the 8 year old boy called Christian. Yes, it had to be her divorced husband. Doing a lot of internet research, she finally came across him. Only problem was, he lived about 7 hours away from the City of Station Square. But that didn't stop Tara.

"Hey Sean! Come here." She motioned him to come over to her computer where she was working. Sean was eating his morning coffee and doughnut. "Do I have to?"

He asked. "You're spoiling my doughnut." "Yes now come here." Tara said.

Stuffing the doughnut in his mouth, Sean went over to her computer and leaned over her to read what she found.

_Pete Gold_

_1145 Hillberry Ave. _

_Metal City, Metropoliton. 43984_

"Metropoliton? That's 7 hours away from here!" He exclaimed.

"No Sean, its right around the corner. Of course its seven hours away!

Looks like we're taking a road trip."

"You're driving!" Sean said immediately. Tara just glanced at him.

* * *

The next morning, at 5 am, they left for the road trip to Metropoliton. Sean slept almost the whole way until Tara woke him up by playing the "screaming in the car to wake the person up" joke. 

Sean screamed like a little girl and Tara laughed hysterically.

"Hey we're almost there." She said after she was done laughing. "Don't do that!" Sean said, his heart still pounding.

They checked into the hotel near Pete Gold's house. After about an hour of unpacking and resting, they headed off to his house on Hillberry Ave. When they got there, Tara knocked on the door. Pete, a tall man, wearing large round glasses , answered the door.

"Hi, Mr. Gold My name is Tara Lee and this is my Cameraman Sean, we're from the Station Times News Station. We hear your son had a remarkable experience with the Blue Hedgehog. Do you think we could interview him for just a bit?"

Mr. Gold stared at them for what seemed like a long while. "I don't know…"

He said suspiciously. "Dad, who's at the door?" a small voice asked behind him.

He turned around just enough for Tara to see a small young boy with short brown hair and eyes. "Hello there Christian, I'm Tara. Would like to tell me about the Blue Hedgehog?" The young boy's face suddenly lit up. "Yes! He saved my life!"

Christian then noticed his father glancing at him "Oh please Dad! Can't I tell her! Please, Please, Please!!" "Well… I guess… As long as you don't mention anything about Mom okay." "Yay!" Christian said in excitement. "Don't worry Mr. Gold, your wife is a totally different story." Tara reassuringly said as they let themselves in.

"I was taking a nap when the fire started. I still don't know how it started, but they say it was the heater. I woke up to a lot of smoke and stuff. I tried to go out the front door but there were too many flames. I was scared. So I sat down in the corner waiting for it to stop. But it didn't, I fell asleep in that corner. I woke up to him holding me. He told me I was going to be okay, I believed him, he looked cool, so I fell asleep again feeling really safe. I wish I could see him again so I could thank him. All the kids at school don't believe me and call me a baby for believing in the Blue Hedgehog. But I believe he's real. I don't have any proof, but I know in myself that he's real!!"

* * *

Tara and Sean were on their way back to the hotel after the interview with the boy. 

Tara personally felt so sorry for that poor little boy, he claims to be saved by this thing that she wasn't even sure was real. No one knew if he was real, he just comes, saves people, and disappears as mysteriously as he came. If there was only a way she could see him. But, she'd have to be in serious trouble for that to happen.

"_Serious trouble."_She thought.

"That's it!!" She blurted out randomly in the car, making Sean jump up in surprise because he was lost in his own little train of thought. "What? What's it?" He asked.

"There's a pattern here. Don't you see Sean! We just need to find someone in trouble!"

"What are you talking about?" Sean asked still not getting it. "The Blue Hedgehog only shows up when someone's in danger right. So, if we're there when someone's in danger, we can catch him on camera! We can prove to that little boy's classmates and everyone else that he is real!" Sean looked at her for a second taking this all in. He then realized one small detail. "But how are we gonna find someone in danger and also get there in time?" Tara only smiled knowingly. "Sean, I think it's about time you meet my good friend Rosa."

* * *

Tara and Sean Came back from the 7 hour trip very groggily. Sean was dropping Tara off at her house, since he had the bigger car to use for the road trip. "Alright Tara, I gotta know! Who's this _Rosa_ girl?" Sean asked hoping to get a straight answer. "I'll show you first thing in the morning okay Sean." Tara was getting out of the car and Sean got her things and walked her to the door. Tara unlocked her double lock door and let Sean come in to set things down. "Thank you Sean, I'll see you in the morning okay?" Sean slightly blushed at her smile. "Okay." Was all he could say. As he was walking down the stoop steps, he stopped, turned around and called out "Tara!" "Yes?" Tara turned around quite surprised. "….Goodnight…" Sean finally said. Tara gave him a warm smile. "Goodnight Sean." She said tenderly. With that, she closed the door while Sean got in his car and drove home.

* * *

The next morning Tara and Sean drove to Rosa's house. She lived about ten minutes away from Tara on South Drumme street it wasn't very far of a drive. They arrived at her house and were getting out of the car. 

"Did you call her to tell her we were coming?" Sean asked. "No need to." Tara said. "She already knows we're coming."

"What?"

"You'll see."

Rosa opened the door before they got a chance to knock.

"Is that who I think it is?" a dark middle aged woman wearing sunglasses said coming out of the house.

"Hi Rosa!" Tara greeted. "Oh Tara it's so good to see you!" Rosa said giving her a hug and feeling her face. Sean immediately noted to himself that Rosa was blind.

Rosa could feel the presence of Sean standing nearby,

"And who is this fine young man standing next to us?" she said pointing in the direction of Sean. "This is my assistant, cameraman and friend Sean." "He's with me."

"Oh well that's lovely dear, don't lose him."

"What?"

"Oh nothing, nothing. So you came here for a prediction did ya?"

"Yes. We did. You never fail to surprise me Rosa."

"Uh, can someone tell me what's going on? I still don't know how this is going to get our story." Sean said interrupting.

"Let's go inside and I'll tell you okay Sean?"

So they went inside and sat on the white couches.

"Rosa's physic." Tara explained. "I know her because she used to baby sit me when I was a little girl. I didn't really know she was physic till when she told me she was physic after she moved to Station Square to take care of her Grandmother. How is she by the way?" Tara asked Rosa, who was drinking some coffee. "She's doing much better. Thanks for asking." She said with a smile. "Anyways, Rosa can see visions of things before they happen, she can do it at will too."

"Well I _now _can do it by will. It took a little training for me to be able to do that."

"Yes," Tara continued. "And that's why we could use your help. Have you heard of the Blue Hedgehog?"

"Heard of him? I saw him in a vision weeks ago. He's pretty cool. What so you want with him?"

"Well, we're doing a story to prove or disprove the legend. We know he comes when someone's in danger. So do you think you could predict him coming to someone in danger for us?"

"Oh Tara, you know I hate seeing someone in danger!"

"Please Rosa, if not for us then do it for me."

Rosa contemplated this for a second.

"Okay Tara, but I hope you'll realize the consequences when they come."

"Yes Rosa." Tara said willingly.

Rosa sat back and took off her glasses revealing her glassy eyes.

She stared at the wall for a while and then snapped back awake.

"There's going to be a murder of a young girl near a Chinese restaurant in an alleyway on Charlotte Avenue. He will be there. You've got 15 minutes."

"What!? Fifteen minutes! Come on Sean lets go, Thank you Rosa!"

Tara said dragging Sean out the door. "Your welcome, better hurry." Rosa called to them smiling, "They'll never make it.'" She said to herself laughing as they rushed out the door.

* * *

Tara drove like a maniac through the streets of Station Square. Sean was holding on for dear life. "Tara! Slow down! Do you want to kill us!?" He yelled at her. "We gotta get there!" She said desperately. Charlotte Avenue is on the other side of town!" 

Tara double parked the car at a convenient store on Charlotte Avenue, she spotted the Chinese restaurant across the street. "Sean quickly get your camera! We got a hedgehog to catch!" They ran across the street to a dark alleyway. While Tara was running, she bumped into something, a young girl, she looked very scared and relieved at the same time. Tara immediately knew it must have been the girl Rosa was talking about. "Hey what did you see?" "What?" The girl muttered. "The Blue Hedgehog? Was he here?"

The girl eyes widened. "Yes!" She yelled. "It was amazing! He just saved my life and knocked that killer down in the trash can!" "I really need to call the police now before he wakes up, thank you!" The girl said running off to the nearest pay phone.

Tara and Sean went into the alley to look in the trash can. Sure enough there was the masked killer, knocked out in the trash can.

"NOOO!" Tara yelled in frustration. "We just missed him!!"

_**End of Chapter 5… Will be continued in chapter 7. **_

* * *

Well… that's the best place I could think of to stop before going too much into the next chapter… Sorry guys! 

I hope you have enjoyed this chapter… I'm pretty sure I'm good about updating, so stay tuned for chapter 6 sometime…

And reviews, still helpful ya know!

Thanks so much!!!

Loor101


	6. Chapter 6: Running in Time

A/N's: Hey there!! I'm a person of my word, so here's your update of The Legend of the Blue Hedgehog…

The story's still going a little slow, but it should get interesting soon…

I hope it's a least a little interesting to the reader what you've read so far..

Woohoo! Now on with the story!

* * *

_**The Legend of the Blue Hedgehog:**_

_**Chapter 6:Running in Time **_

Sonic stopped to rest in the mountains near the gate. He was tired, but he did not know why, maybe it was because he was not used to the time changes in different dimensions. He decided to go back to the gate, he's done enough for one day. As he jumped under the waterfall, he noticed something strange about the gate. "_That's weird." _He thought. _"I could've sworn the gate was bigger than this, could it be getting smaller?" _

It seemed true. The mirror-shaped gate did look a little smaller than its normal size. But he decided to shrug it off, dismissing it as his imagination.

When he found himself back in the mines, he decided to give Robotnik a little visit.

He needed some extra time and a little information on Amy and Tails.

* * *

Meanwhile Robotnik was playing poker with one of his robots. 

"You Cheater!" he spat at the small robot who apparently was really good at poker.

"Cheat? That's the rules of the game sir." The robot said in its monotonic voice taking all the chips. Just before Robotnik was going to smack it for its rudness, Bokkun came in apprehensively, "Doctor?" Bokkun said meekly.

"What do you want, this better be important."

"It is sir, you have a visitor."

"Well they're just gonna have to wait. I almost won that time and I'm gonna win this time!"

"But sir, it's Sonic."

This made the doctor turn around. "_Hmmm_." He thought. _"This better be good"_

"Send him in!" He barked at Bokkun, who immediately went to open the door for Sonic.

Sonic stepped in quietly and arms crossed.

"Don't tell me you've got them already?" Robotnik said, raising a brow.

"Well, not exactly, I just came to ask you a question."

Sonic showed Robotnik the chaos emerald. "I've got one, I need 6 more. And more time."

This made Robotnik smile grimly. "Oh Sonic, Sonic, Sonic. You don't' have a clue do you?"

This made Sonic's eyes widen slightly.

"A clue about what?"

Robotnik laughed a little, making Sonic suspicious.

"I cannot give you more time, the gate's the time."

"What?"

"The more time you use on another world, the smaller the gate gets. The gate's your hourglass Sonic, if you spend too much time looking for the chaos emeralds on Earth, the gate will eventually close. Leaving you and the remaining chaos emeralds there and your friends stuck with me."

Robotnik gave Sonic a small watch. "This might help you manage your time better." The watch had roman numerals **I **through **IV** on every 15 minutes, starting with **I** at the top.

It was halfway shaded between the **I **and **II. **

"The shaded part is how much time you have used, The unshaded part is how much time you have left before the gate closes completely. When the entire watch is shaded, your time is up." Robotnik explained.

Sonic reluctantly took the watch.

"You better get going Sonic." Robotnik said.

"I don't have much patience."

Without a word, Sonic sped off to the gate again.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­Sonic was in deep thought as he was speeding back to the gate. 

"_So it wasn't my imagination, the gate really is getting smaller."_ He thought just as he arrived at the gate.

He stopped and looked at the glowing gate for a second. He really wasn't sure if he should jump in again or not. After all, what if he ran out of time, what would he do?

And what would happen to Amy and Tails.

The thought of Amy and Tails automatically made up his mind. He needed to save them; he wouldn't run out of time. He's the fastest thing alive.

He jumped back in the gate and sped back to the city making note of the shaded part of his watch.

It was nighttime again, he did not know even what day it was in the city. But he didn't really care, that wasn't important at the moment. He just needed to find someone in danger again.

It didn't take him long.

He heard a scream coming from an alleyway in the Chinatown district.

Automatically skidding to a stop. He turned around to the source of the scream.

A young girl was backed up against a wall, very frightened at a masked man with a knife approaching her.

Sonic hopped onto the ground behind the masked man, the young girl's eyes widened when she saw him.

"Hey!" He called out to the mystery man, making him jump and turn around very quickly holding his knife out to the thin air.

It took him a second to look down and see Sonic, but when he did you could see his eyes widen through the eyeholes of the mask, much like the young girl's eyes did.

But before he could say, "What the…" Sonic knocked him down unconscious into the trashcan. It didn't take very long to beat this guy.

A light started to appear out of the corner of the alley. Sonic already knew what it was.

A Chaos Emerald. He found another one. He grabbed it and gave the frightened young girl a quick nod before speeding off again.

* * *

Sonic quickly became very tired. He looked at his special watch, it was shaded to the **II **now. 

"_I gotta get some z's" _he thought yawing.

He now knew if he spent too much time in _this_ world, he would run out of time, but he also knew it didn't count for Mobius. He could spend all the time on Mobius he wanted and the clock would not shade. He needed sleep. He was exhausted . He would take a nap near the gate before going on a mission again.

Little did Sonic know, someone was hot on his trail, and getting closer to him.

A young reporter was conducting a plan that was guaranteed to bring him to her.

* * *

**A/N's:**

**I know, I know cliffhangers are bad…**

**But if a few people review, then I guarantee the update will come sooner than you think…**

**So please review, it brightens my day, and I love getting new mail **

**I hoped ya'll enjoyed this chapter…**

**I think its good right?**

**Stayed tuned for the next chapter… subscriptions are nice too… :)**

**Loor101**


	7. Chapter 7: Date?

_**Author Notes:**_

_**Sorry I took so long!!!**_

_**I really DO update people, I give you my true and honest word that I promise never to leave a story until it's finished! I'm not like that, I do keep my word when I say something to an audience… **_

_**Anyways, This chapter should be interesting. Please read, review, and enjoy ;)**_

_**Loor101**_

* * *

**The Legend of the Blue Hedgehog**

**Chapter 7: "Date?"  
**

* * *

Tara literally banged her head against the brick wall of the Chinese restaurant.  
"I'm so stupid!" She screamed still pounding her head against the wall and hitting it quite hard. Just as she was going to curse and bang her head for the seventh time, Sean quickly pulled her away and tried to calm her down to prevent less brain damage. 

"Tara! Get a hold of yourself!" He finally said shaking her. She looked up with a red mark on her forehead and tears in her eyes. "Don't cry about it." Sean said to her. "Don't you think your overreacting just a little?" Tara finally took a deep breath. "I'm sorry." She said plainly. "I think I'm good now, and I'm crying 'cause my head hurts."  
Sean couldn't help but laugh. "Well next time, I'll make sure there isn't a wall near you when you get like that." He chuckled. Tara returned the smile and giggled about it too. It was kind of ridiculous, this whole situation. True she did just miss him but that didn't mean it was over. No, it had just begun. So she needed to keep trying. Tara was an individual, she never gave up that easy.

"Well, I guess that means we're back to square one." She sighed. Sean immediately noticed Tara's gloominess in her voice. He decided to take this opportunity to cheer her up in the best way he could think of. "Don't be so down on yourself, we'll get him soon….But for now, why don't we go get some coffee? I'll even treat you to dinner if you like." Tara blinked at the way he said it so nervously. She smiled. "What, you mean like a date?" "Err." Sean responded rubbing the back of his neck. "I'd love to." She said with a smile.

"Great. Let's go then, I'll take you to _The Drowsy Poet_, they have coffee there and a good adjoining restaurant called _Sparks." _

"Sounds good! I'm starving!"

* * *

Surprisingly enough, they did not talk about the Blue Hedgehog at all on their first date together. It was like a real date, Tara shared about her life on the farm she grew up on where she was from, and how she used to ride horses a lot, she liked to barrel and pole race when she had the chance. She did not get to into it as a sport though because it was too competitive and her competitors were always stuck up and thought they were so much better than everyone else. Sean shared how he always lived in the city of Station Square. His parents being divorced since he was eight. He did not have many dinners with his mother whom he lived with. After getting into movies, he decided to make a carreer out of camera work. He hoped to be a movie cameraman someday, but big dreams start small. 

When the time came to drop Tara off at her house, it was already really late. Luckily, they did not have work in the morning, it was both their days off.

Sean walked Tara to her door. "Thank you for such a wonderful time Sean. We need to do this more often." She smiled. Sean rubbed his neck anxiously. "No problem Tara." Was all he could say. Tara unlocked her door and opened it slightly. She looked up at Sean who's cheeks were slight red. Tara gave him a peck on the cheek. Sean looked at her with surprise. She smiled. "Goodnight Sean. I'll call you okay?" "Great." Was all he could say because he was still in the moment. Tara stepped in her house and Sean walked to his car. She waved goodbye to him through the window. Sean waved back as she blew him a kiss. Sean smiled as he drove away.

* * *

While Sean was dreamily driving to his house, which was on the other side of town, a blue blur passed his car so quickly, his car slightly shook from the wind of it passing. Sean snapped out of his trance. "What was that!?" he said to himself before concluding the obvious. "_He's here"._ He thought. Sean was just about to pick up his cell phone to call Tara. But then had a second thought. He was tired. It was late, and Tara was probably already asleep. "Sorry Tara." He said to himself. 

"The Blue Hedgehog's gonna have to wait until morning."

* * *

_**Author Notes: Okay, so it wasn't quite what I expected it to be right now…. But I had stop the chapter here…. I'm sorry!! But it IS Progressing…. The next chapter should be more exciting, but for now, Please hang in there for me… It WILL be continued soon…**_

_**Loor101**_


	8. Chapter 8: Three at Once

Loor101 Here,

Before I start the next chapter, I would like to warn fanfiction writers of a site I came across called triplepeeps . com I have found many stories, including my own, posted in the forum of that site by a group of sick bastards who will do nothing but make fun of your story… I would like to say that it's not cute, and it's not funny at all. It's very offensive for someone to post a story on another site without the author's permission, & on top of that, make fun of the whole thing with sick and sexual comments. I won't tolerate it and I'm sure other authors won't either.

Despite those horrible and disgusting comments I read… I'm still going to try to continue this story for myself, and for the ones who actually want it to be continued.

Like I said, this is my first fan fic. & I'm still learning, don't expect it to be perfect because nothing is.

* * *

**The Legend of the Blue Hedgehog**

_Chapter 8: Three at once._

Sonic got to the decreasing gate in about 2 minutes. He had to find 6 chaos emeralds, and what's worse, he had to do it in a limited time. Maybe if he only had 2 or 3 to find he could probably do it no sweat, but this was a challenge for time. However it didn't worry him that much, he always liked a challenge; it got him to run, and how he loved to run.

There was an advantage that occurred to Sonic just as he entered to gate into the forest. He had a chaos emerald, chaos emeralds give off energy when being brought close to one another, the one chaos emerald he had was like a detector for the other ones, and he knew that the emerald would glow when he got close to another one.

"This should be a piece of cake." He thought to himself as he got out his one emerald to look for other ones.

After a while it started to unease Sonic a little, he dashed around for a good while, his special watch already was shaded half way to the **III**, he wasn't sure if he would run out of time or not at this point.

That's when the emerald glowed a little. He abruptly perched himself on a tree branch by a busy street, the emerald was glowing brightly now, that meant that one was very near.

But that also meant someone was in danger. He noticed that the tree he stopped in was by a park. A mother with twin toddlers was talking to her ex husband at this park. The mother was rambling on about "How you were never there." And far too distracted and emotionally upset to keep watch of her mischievous twin girls at the time. Sonic was not watching the mother; he was watching the two twins. They were playing with a dirty baseball they found on the ground. One of the twins went by the street and held out her small hands to the other, telling her to throw the ball. The other did, but it went into the street, rolling across several lanes of traffic before coming to a stop in the middle of the road. "I gwot it" the one by the street said to the other.

This is when the emerald was glowing with a bright intensity, Sonic looked to the left of the street to see a heavy truck barreling down the road, going very fast, and it was not going to stop.

Sonic immediately knew what he had to do. The truck was coming fast, and the child was already in the road, the mother turned around to see her child in the road, and the truck coming, her eyes widened in horror as she screamed her child's name "HANNAH!"

The truck was going to hit her, there was nothing the mother could do, the look on her face was stuck with shock and tears came to her eyes. The child looked up to see the truck coming right at her, it was nearly a foot away from her.

Just then, a blue blur passed where she was. The truck made a _whoosh _sound as it passed by, it did not stop. The girl was gone.

The mother could not believe her eyes, she just saw her daughter disappear by a rush of blue light. There was no sign at all of her where the truck was. "Hannah! Hannah! Where are you?" the mother screamed, feeling like she was talking to no one.

Sonic had Hannah, she had barely missed the hit of that truck. He was holding her in his arms and she looked up at him with great curiosity. The other twin walked over to Sonic and looked up at him curiously too. "Bloo!" she said to him pointing, obviously referring to his blue fur. Sonic smiled and put Hannah down, who did not take her eyes off of him.

Sonic looked up to see the mother, tears were in her eyes and she was looking directly at Sonic with great gratitude. Sonic could hear the sound of a chaos emerald appearing. That was his queue to go ahead and leave. He went to where the chaos emerald appeared, which was only a few steps from where he was, when he went to grab it he was surprised to find that there were two emeralds waiting for him. He looked over at the twins. They're energy must've been connected since they were so young and they were twins, making two emeralds. In other words, when one was in danger, the other was too.

This pleased Sonic very much as he picked them up and they disappeared. He now only had 3 emeralds to look for. "Hannah, Maddie! Come here!" The mother said to her two children. The children were over by Sonic still looking at him. Sonic smiled at them and said, "Your mother wants you." pointing to her. "Come here now!" The mother commanded her children. "Bye bye bloo!" the one called Maddie said to Sonic.

It wasn't a second later that the mother was hugging and kissing her two girls when they came over to her. "Don't you ever do that again, don't scare mommy like that!"

She looked up to thank the blue creature that saved Hannah, but he was already gone, as well as the ex husband, who witnessed the entire thing.

* * *

Sonic looked at his special watch. It was already a little past the **III**, time must go pretty fast on Earth, either that or he spent too much time looking around for another Chaos Emerald. He then found himself in a desert area, _"hmmm," _He Thought. _"Who would've thought there was a desert near this city." _He finally stopped to look around, after all, it was a desert, It was then he felt the Chaos emerald glow. "What!?" he exclaimed to himself. "I'm in the middle of nowhere how can there be a Chaos emerald here!"

It was then that his keen hearing heard a hissing sound not too far away from where he was. He rushed up the sand dune to see a young woman trembling with fear as a small but angry Rattlesnake was about to strike. Sonic somehow knew that if he got the snake's attention, it might get angrier and bite, so he just waited for the right moment to save the woman.

But for once his decision to wait was wrong. The snake bit the woman anyways. She yelped as it bit her leg. Sonic then rushed to the woman, picked her up and got her away from that snake. She looked up surprised at him, but the venom soon kicked in and she already started to black out. "Hang on." He said to her. "I'm going to get you help."

She fell limp into his arms.

It wasn't long before he got her to a hospital. He ran in quickly and rang the receptionist bell. The receptionist was working on her computer when she heard the bell, she looked up to see no one there, but then heard a groan coming from behind the desk. She looked down to see the rattlesnake-bitten woman desperately trying to recover from the venom.

She immediately called the emergency staff, they put her on a bed and rolled her into the ER. "She's been bitten by a Rattlesnake." One of the doctors observed. "Looks like she got here just in time. We can treat her easily. She'll be okay."

Sonic secretly observed this from the Hospital window. A Chaos Emerald soon appeared for him. He smiled, it looked like the girl was going to be okay.

He grabbed the emerald. But frowned when he looked at his watch. It was half way to the **IV**. He was definitely running out of time now. He had to find two more people, two more emeralds and fast. He raced off again, it being nighttime now. He passed a busy highway on his way back to the gate for some rest.

* * *

A/n's:

Thank you to those who read & review… The next chapter WILL come one way or another… The story IS speeding up now… Be sure to check for Chapter updates

Loor101


	9. Chapter 9: The Plan

**AN:**

**Hello There!! I think it's about time for a chapter update don't you? ;)**

**Well, lets see how this one goes **

**BTW, I now have a second story! **_**Scooby Doo Meets Sonic**_

**I would appreciate some reviews on that story as well too  
**

**So be sure to check that one out as well k! And don't be afraid to tell me what you think! Now let's go! Woot!**

* * *

The Legend of the Blue Hedgehog

Chapter 9: The Plan.

_Good morning Station Square! It's currently 6:10 am. I'm DJ Delilah and you're listening to 101.7, Tech-no101!_

A strong rhythmic bass beat came on, making Tara's bed shake a little with the vibration from her loud radio. She groped her hand around the radio for the volume button. She finally reached it to make her bed stop shaking so much. _"I've got to find a better radio station to wake up to"_ She thought drowsily. She decided to change the station before she forgot. She almost unconsciously pressed the scan button before she rolled over towards the sunlit window to help her wake up. She subconsciously heard 5 seconds of different songs as the radio scanned for stations.

103.4 -Retro 103

"_Oh I, I just died in your arms tonight. It must've been something you said-"_

104.1-Hits 104

"_Work it, make it, do it makes us harder, better, faster, stronger, that that, that don't kill me-"_

105.6 -105 Emock: (emo rock)

"_Can you see all of me, walk into my history. Step inside and hold on for dear life!_

_Do you remember me-"_

106.8- True Life 106

"_It was the blue hedgehog! He saved my life!"_

That last one made Tara sit straight up. She quickly turned up her radio to listen to what she was hearing.

"_I was riding out in the desert, its good for me exercise my horses out there during the evening when it's not that hot. But my horse got spooked by a rattler, I should've remembered that they come out during the evening. It bit me somehow. The last thing I remember was a Blue creature of some sort carrying me and telling me its okay. I woke up in the hospital. Nobody knew who brought me or how I even got there in time. But I know it was him. He had to have saved me!"_

"_Are you sure this thing is real?' _another voice asked who must've been the DJ.

"_Yes I'm positive! Whatever it is, he has a good heart. I know now that there something out there besides us. There's hope!"_

"_Well thank you for your call Steph. I'm sure your story is a great inspiration to those listeners out there. Take care! You're listening to 106.7 True Life 106."_

The radio then went to a commercial babbling an 800 number five or six times.

"Blue Hegdehog.." Tara muttered… "Who are you?"

* * *

Tara met up with Sean around noon. She had a plan and was going to set it in motion.

"Are you crazy!?" Sean couldn't help but yell out upon hearing her plan, He yelled so loud a few people walking by looked up to his voice and stared at them blankly.

Tara then pulled him away from the crowd on the street and into a general store.

"Keep it down!" she commanded. "So you think you could do this?"

"Do I have a choice?" He added sarcastically.

"Then its set." She said hopefully. "Starting tonight, were gonna find out the true legend of that Blue Hedgehog!"

A reprimanding cough could be heard from Sean. Tara looked up to see the general store clerk staring at them. "What?" she asked the clerk innocently. "Its impolite to eavesdrop you know. Come on Sean, let's get the things we need." She said as she pulled Sean out of the store while Sean gave the clerk an apologetic "Sorry, she can be like that at times." Look. The clerk simply shrugged, "It's not like they weren't in a public place or anything." He laughed to himself.

* * *

That whole day was spent preparing for the plan. It was going to work. Tara knew it would. It had to. She wanted the truth, she was determined to find it.

However to Sean, it seemed like she was being a bit obsessive about it. Well, she _is_ an obsessive person after all. But he thought this thing was going a little far. Besides, he really liked Tara a lot. He wanted to tell her his feelings, as well as the issue about this whole thing. But he was afraid she would get mad at him if he did. He decided to keep quiet for a little while longer. He would tell her soon. But not now, it wasn't the right time yet.

"Great" Tara said glancing at her watch. It's almost nighttime. She put on a pair of eyeglasses. These weren't any normal eyeglasses though, this had a camera and recorder in the frames. Anything Tara saw would be recorded and put onto Sean's computer screen, it could then be burned onto a disk later. She pressed a small button on the side of the glasses. Sean then got the signal onto his computer. "All set" he said to her giving the thumbs up.

They were in a construction site. Sean used to be a crane operator. He sat in the crane with his laptop in front of him. "Are you sure this is safe…I mean aren't you scared something might go wrong?" he asked her worriedly.

"Scared? No. remember I rock climbed a cliff a lot higher than this. Plus, it'll be okay, I have a safety line just incase. I'll be fine, and I trust you."

Those words meant a lot to him she was actually putting her life in his hands. But was it for him, or the Blue Hedgehog? Maybe it was a little of both. But he still wished she wouldn't go this far.

"Umm Tara?" he called timidly.

She looked to him with her big blue eyes, her shoulder length strawberry blonde hair swayed a little with the wind as she turned to face him. There was a small silence before he spoke again. "Listen, you need to be careful…if anything ever happened to you…I-"

_Riiiiing riiiinng._

Tara looked to her cell phone. It was her boss. She looked up a Sean with a disappointed look on her face. "I'm sorry, I gotta take this." Sean sighed in disappointment. He was so close._ "Well perhaps it wasn't destined to be the right time to tell her now." _ He thought hopefully.

"Yes I understand. I'll have it very soon okay. Okay bye." She said before she flipped her phone. "That was the boss, he said we need to have proof for it to be valid, we have a deadline and it's very close." She took a deep breath.

"You ready for this?"

"More than ever." Sean replied encouragingly.

She got the safety line and attached it to a hook that was on her belt loops of her pants. She then put her Jacket on to hide the line and hook. Sean tightly tied her hands behind her back. And attached a rock climbing hook in between the binds. He then gave it a reassuring tug before hooking her to the crane. "I'll be fine Sean. Remember, it's an act. And I'm totally safe okay." He gave her a small smile before turning on the machine and slowly lifted her up. "Please, Blue Hedgehog, please protect her." He whispered as he watched her dangle 15 ft from the ground by a crane.

* * *

AN 2:

Isn't Tara crazy? Lol… good, she's supposed to be that way

Omg what's gonna happen next?? Only I know :D So review and you might find out a lot sooner than you think ;) haha

_Loor101_


	10. Chapter 10: Lookout

**Hi there!**

**My computer got sick today, & I'm having to use the family computer.**

**With my own computer being fixed, I cannot finish making that video for youtube..**

**But I can however continue this story It's the least I can do since I got more reviews and I have spare time…**

**Thanks to everyone for your support I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**Loor101**

* * *

**The Legend of the blue hedgehog:**

**Chapter 10: Lookout**

Sonic came back to the gate in a second of time. He did see that the gate was smaller, but he ignored it for the moment and just jumped in.

When he found himself back in the cave, his watch stopped shading. He thought of Amy and Tails, they were probably still in deep sleep. It was pretty ironic, here he was fighting to save their lives and they are dreaming away, completely unaware what he was doing to help them. He wanted to go see them and just make sure they were okay, He was more worried that Robotnik would get tired of holding them hostage and kill them anyways.

Which was something he wanted to make sure would not happen. He needed someone to make sure that wouldn't happen while he was gone. There was only one option for that. He needed to go to Angel Island right away and ask for a lookout.

Knuckles napped lazily against the Master Emerald, It was a hot and sunny day on Angel Island, yet a cool breeze from the sea below made up for any uncomfortable heat.

He opened an eye when he thought he heard fast footsteps. He sat up realizing he was not just hearing things and someone really was coming. He almost got ready to fight when he recognized the fast paced footsteps coming this way, only one thing alive had those footsteps that could run that fast.

Sonic stopped behind him hoping to surprise him but Knuckles already long knew he was there.

"Hey Sonic, what brings you to my island?" Knuckles said casually turning around.

"I need a favor." Sonic said rubbing his nose.

Knuckles scoffed. "Hey the only favors I do, is guarding this Emerald. Now beat it."

"But Knuckles, its only a small favor, Robotnik's got Amy and Tails captive."

"So why haven't you saved them yet? That's YOUR job not mine remember." He laughed.

"I am saving them, but that requires me to go to another dimension, I just need you to make sure Rotbotnik doesn't do any funny business while I'm gone."

Knuckles thought for a moment. But said nothing.

"Come on Knux, you don't even have to leave your island, you can see things through the Master Emerald right? So just watch over them that way, and if Rotbotnik wants to pull the laser on them, then all you have to do is send an alert me through the chaos emeralds, I have most of them already. They'll flash if the Master Emerald's energy is being channeled through them."

"I know that." Knuckles interrupted.

"Then what do you say? Will you be the lookout?"

Knuckles pondered for a long while, mumbled under his breath a few things and then said, "Fine"

"Fine?"

"Fine, I'll be your lookout, but remember I'm not leaving this island so if something happens to them, I'm blaming you being too slow."

Sonic smiled. "Thanks Knucklehead. See ya around!"

And with that, he sped off before Knuckles could say, "Stop calling me that!"

* * *

After stopping for some "fast food" Sonic found himself back at that same gate.

"Well I only need two more. This should be a piece of cake." He thought hopefully.

He jumped back into the gate to see himself shortly back in that forest behind the waterfall. It was evening on this world. Sonic looked at his watch, it was now at the **IV**. He only had a quarter of time to find and retrieve the two remaining emeralds and get them back to Robotnik so his friends would be safe. He decided it wouldn't hurt to go back into the city again.

Meanwhile on Mobius, Robotnik was diligently working on some robots. "Bokkun!" he barked across the laboratory. "Yes doctor!" the small little robot rushed into the room saluting.

"Tell me, what is the status of our little blue friend?"

"Status?"  
"Well, where is he! Is he anywhere close to completing the mission?"

"Well…Yes sir, he's only got to find two more now."

"What!?" Rotbotnik screamed as Bokkun dodged the doctor's wrench being thrown at him. He ran over to the computer and typed in some numbers and codes.  
"It says here that he's got a quarter of time left. And if the calculations are correct, he'll have time to get them and get back to the gate before it closes!"

"Is that a problem doctor?" Bokkun asked meekly.

"Of course it's a problem! I need Sonic to be trapped on that world so I don't have to deal with him anymore!!"

"But sir, isn't that cheating?"  
The evil doctor gave Bokkun a nasty look, Bokkun cringed and stayed quiet for a while.

"I guess I have no choice, if Sonic's going to be stuck there, then I'm going to have to make that happen. Bokkun, get my most powerful robot card!"

"Yes sir!" The robot yelped and ran off to get it.

His glasses gleamed evily as he flipped the switch and sent the robot to the gate to destroy Sonic.  
"Now Sonic will have nothing more to do with me! Hah Hah hah hah!!"

"Oh no." Knuckles thought as he watched the entire scene through the Master Emerald.

"I've got to warn Sonic."

* * *

Sonic hopped the building tops with a chaos emerald in hand for guidance.

His watch already was what looked like two minutes after the **IV **as he looked at his watch he felt the emerald glow a little. It was minor and very faint, but it was there.

He stopped short on a billboard and pointed the emerald in a random direction to help him find the one that was causing it's energy. That's when He heard a bloodcurdling scream from below.

"Heeeeeeeelp!!" The voice yelled. "Please someone help me!!"

Sonic looked down at a construction site, that was definitely where the scream came from. He jumped off the billboard and landed on a steel pillar about three feet down, the sound of his shoes hitting the steel made a loud ringing sound.

A young girl looked up hanging from a crane. Sonic was on the unfinished building about three feet above her. She wore thick rimmed glasses and a big brown jacket.

"It's him…" she whispered.

* * *

AN's:

**Don't worry! I'll update it soon! And don't be afraid to review k!!**

**I'd hate to give you cliffhangers like this but I feel like this is a good place to stop a chapter… It'll come soon, but till then review, and just imagine what it'll be like haha**

**Loor101**


	11. Chapter 11: Interruptions

**Its Summer, my computer's fried :( & I only have internet, paint, and Microsoft word on this family computer…**

**What to do… What to do?**

**Hehe, I like to thank everyone who has reviewed and show interest in this story…**

**I've gotten a lot more story subs now **

**BTW if ya haven't noticed, the "Prologue" is gone and I changed the summary a little to fit the story more suitably, Why? Well there's many obvious reasons why.**

**Don't get me wrong though, I'm not writing this story completely blind. I have had an idea of how it's gonna go and how its gonna end from the beginning. **

**Okay now before you get tired of reading the author notes, I would to bring you're attention to the story style… from this chapter forward, it is no longer switching back and forth, I think you can figure out why wink wink. I didn't see anywhere that doing that in a story was "illegal" so I'm just gonna go ahead and do it, and if you don't like it, megabyte it. Lol**

**So without further adieu,**

**Enjoy the chapter!!**

**Loor101**

* * *

The Legend of The Blue Hedgehog

Chapter 11: Interruptions

She was breathless. It was true, living proof was standing three feet above her.

She was dangling by a crane, she wasn't really in danger, but he came anyways. Because he didn't know. He hadn't the slightest clue that he was being recorded through her glasses, and this was an act.

"Tara" Sean mumbled breathlessly. He was well hidden in the back of thier van that was parked a few meters away from where Tara was. He couldn't believe the image on that laptop screen. He was seeing what Tara was seeing through her glasses. It was the Blue Hedgehog. He looked exactly what the others described.

Sonic was about to jump onto the crane line to help get her down when his keen ears twitched to a clicking sound.

He looked to his left and is eyes widened. A large red and yellow robot pointed his laser gun arm at him.

He quickly jumped up high right before a loud boom was heard and the construction building shook. It shook so violently, that the crane and Tara shook along with it.

"Ahh!" Tara instinctively screamed at the unexpected explosion.

However that caught the robots attention. She heard the robot turn to face her.

It was like nothing she's ever seen before. It was almost alien. The robots on earth are nothing like what she was looking at.

The robot aimed its laser at her. Tara's interested thoughts on this robot soon turned to fear. A light began to show from its arm. It was about to fire. Tara's eyes widened in fear.

Sonic saw what was about to happen and immediately spindashed the evil robot in the back. That caused it to aim up.

Its fire hit the top of the crane line, as well as the safety line that was supposed to be the backup.

"Oh no!" Tara screamed just before she saw the line break.

"Ahhh!!" She screamed falling fast to the ground.

Luckily she was caught, in the arms of the blue hedgehog in mid air.

She opened her eyes to see him carrying her bride style.

He smiled at her just before he stopped to put her down safely down.

"You okay?" He asked her.

All Tara could do was nod. She was still very speechless at what just happened.

He looked up to the robot and put his game face on. He soon jumped up to fight it.

He spindashed the robot, and he wouldn't stop either until it was in pieces.

The robot's red eyes dimmed as it fell to the ground. It's eyes then flickered and it attempted to move but it was over for that robot as it began to shut down.

Just as it officially died, a holographic screen came up and revealed an image of the one person Sonic did not want to see.

Rotbotnik.

"hahaha!" The evil doctor laughed.

"Looks like your outta time Sonic, you've got exactly four minutes to get back to the gate with the other two emeralds. And to make sure you don't get back on time I've sent some extra robots. And these robots will make sure to get to someone with an emerald before you do!" Sonic immediately looked at his watch. Rotbotnik was right, it was already way shaded past the** IV**.

"Ahh!!' Tara yelled as she was unwillingly picked up by a robot and carried away. She couldn't really fight back because her hands were still tied.

"_I guess she's one of them who has an emerald" _ Sonic thought before he raced to her.

He spindashed the robot on the head to get him to release her.

It dropped Tara onto the ground. She hit it with a grunt. Sonic then picked her up again and began to run. Tara was amazed a how fast he was, especially with him carrying her weight like it was nothing

"Where…Where are you taking me?" Tara managed to ask him. She noticed that they were going away from the construction site.

Sonic was thinking to get her to a safe place, but the robots could still find her and hurt her. He did not want that. There was only one thing to do with the little time that he had.

"What's your name?" He asked her.

"Tara" she muttered.

"My name's Sonic the Hedgehog. Looks like your going to have to come with me."

"What!?" She yelled.

"Hold on." He commanded her forgetting that her hands were still tied.

Before Tara could object, he sped up, going almost his full speed heading towards the direction of the gate.

Tara was amazed and a little scared at how fast they were going. She could barely see anything but blurs around her. It was actually starting to make her dizzy.

She decided just to brace it she put her head down to prevent motion sickness.

Sonic noticed her discomfort.

"Don't worry, we're almost there." He said.

"Wait…Where are we going?" Tara had to ask.

"To the gate, I have to get back to my world before it closes."

She didn't really understand what that meant. But she wasn't going to ask until she was put down and not going like 160 miles per hour in his arms.

They finally stopped at a forest on the outskirts of the city. They were at a river near a waterfall and some mountains. Sonic finally put her down and untied her. She rubbed her wrist tenderly. Just as he did that a light began to appear next to Tara.

Tara looked wide eyed at it. Why would this light appear randomly right next to her?

Sonic knew what it was though. A large blue emerald appeared next to her. He grabbed it before she could.

She looked at Sonic. "What was that?"

"A chaos emerald." He said. "One will appear to someone like you in danger. I need these to save my friends."

Tara again didn't really know what was going on. But now was the perfect time to ask.

"Just who exactly are you. Matter of fact _what_ are you? And why are you here to save the citizens of Station square."

Sonic was about to answer when he heard a ringing sound coming from behind the waterfall. "The Gate!!" He exclaimed.

"Its about to close!"

"Wait!" Tara yelled instinctively grabbing his arm as he turned to run towards the waterfall.

"I gotta go!" He said trying to pull away.

He finally got out of her grip and jumped behind the waterfall.

A light could bee seen from behind the running water.

It then dispersed throughout the cave and disappeared.

Tara ran under the waterfall.

She came out in the cave soaking wet.

She gasped at what she saw.

It was him. The Blue Hedgehog. But he didn't look happy.

He was faced against the cave wall. His head down.

He pounded the rock wall out of frustration. "It closed right before I got to jump in."

"I'm too late." He sighed.

* * *

An 2:

There's a reason for everything…

Don't you bash Tara just yet. She's an important factor in this story (obviously)

Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Pretty suspenseful huh?

Well I hope so at least. Please feel free to review! That's an important factor of this story as well..lol.

Till next chapter!

Loor101


	12. Chapter 12: Deception

A/N's:

Hey there!!

Its been one heck of a summer, but I've finally found the willpower and time to do this chapter right before school starts for me Well just to let you know that its almost done. Yes, that's right, the story is almost through to the end. I predict this will be the next to last chapter if not, maybe the last chapter : ( but no worries, I'll still be here when I can, and I'm very active on youtube too (Make tons of Sonic AMV's)

So with that for starters, here we go!

-Loor101

* * *

**The Legend of the Blue Hedgehog:**

**Chapter 12: Deception **

Tara just stood there. She was speechless, motionless, and almost breathless. She was the first person to see the Blue Hedgehog, up close and personal. She wanted to ask him so many questions, where did he come from, what was he really? Does he have a name? All these questions were reeling through her head. She wanted to scream out so badly, but she couldn't find her voice.

Sonic on the other hand was upset for a second. He just missed the gate, and he was supposed to be the fastest thing alive! Nothing felt worse than defeat, especially if you've won so many times.

He then realized that he was not alone in his frustration. He just carried this girl to safety from Robotnik's robots. She was with him and she was safe, but for how long? Surely these things would track them down soon for whatever reason.

He had to keep cool. He didn't want to scare her.

He looked up to see her staring at him with great curiosity, the way a small child would stare at a colorful TV.

It made him feel a little uncomfortable.

"What is it?" he finally asked snapping her out of her trance.

"I..its just…you..you're…"

"Fast? Yeah, I know." He assumed proudly.

"No….its….your not…" She couldn't finish her sentence.

"Not what? From here?"

Well, that may have been true, but it was not what she was going to say.

"Human." She finally finished.

This made him look at her like she was crazy.

"What do you mean? Of course I'm not human, I'm a hedgehog." He replied sheepishly.

"_Geeze, Robotnik wasn't kidding when he said they've never seen anything like me before" _He thought.

"Who are you?" Tara finally blurted out.

"Are you from Earth?"

"No, I'm from Mobius. And My name is Sonic the Hedgehog."

"How did you get here?"

"The gate. It was right here. But I just missed its closing. And I can't go back home now. He added solemnly.

"Why are you helping people?' Tara began to ask very eagerly.

"Whoa, whoa slow down. I'll tell you everything I know okay."

He then explained to her his situation. How Robotnik was an evil genius who captured his friends and he had to get the seven emeralds here to save them.

"The emeralds will appear when that person is in danger." He explained. "I have six now and I need one more. But I don't know what good it'll do…" He just then had a staggering thought as he finished that sentence. "Unless…."

"Unless what?" Tara asked him still eager for information. "Of course! I can use Chaos control to get back home if I have the seven emeralds!! Ah! Why didn't I think of that sooner!"

"What is Chaos control?" Tara asked him eagerly.

"Sorry, I don't have time to talk. I've gotta look for the seventh emerald and get back home." He said as he was about to run off.

"Wait!" Tara immediately lurched towards him, almost toppling on top of him, and giving him a bear hug from behind to make sure he wouldn't speed off.

"Ah! What is it?"

"You won't come back if you leave." She started tearing.

"I want to see you again. I want to thank you for saving me and so many of those other people."

"Please, if you can't stay right now, then at least come back and see me somewhere." She sniffed.

He smiled at Tara.

"Okay."

Tara looked up.

"I will come back and see you, I will come right here tonight. Just do me a favor."

"What?"

"Just smile. You don't need to cry. There's a whole world out there waiting just for you, you don't need to be sad okay?"

Tara smiled and sqeezed her bear hug on him before she let go.

"Thank you."

He gave her one reassuring smile before he sped off to find the last emerald.

* * *

"Oh my gosh Tara!" Sean frantically said to himself while rummaging around in the back of the van looking for the keys. The camera had lost the signal and cut off when she and the Blue hedgehog were running away from the city about five minutes ago.

He had no idea where she was, and there was no way to get in contact with her. He finally found the keys and hopped in the front seat of the van, his shaking hands could barley get the key into the right place to turn it on. He backed out of the parking lot, the wheels screeching as he sped off in a random direction.

He had no clue where he was going or what to do about this.

He just knew he had to figure out where Tara was….

After about fifteen minutes of driving aimlessly around. Sean was about to panic and just call the police, maybe a search party to find her. But what was he going to tell them? "A blue hedgehog came and took her away." Yeah right. He realized he was on his own with this. He felt completely hopeless and useless now.

_On a Sunday, Riding my Bike I noticed, I noticed, different things that look alike _

It was Sean's cell phone ringing. Sean slammed on the brakes upon hearing that ringtone. It was Tara's ringtone. He was one of those people who had different ring tones for different people. Tara chose that one for him for when she calls.

"Hello…?"

"Hey Sean. It me I'm okay."

'Tara!! Where are you?! I lost the signal to the camera when he carried you off! Are you hurt?"

"Sean its okay. I'm fine. He saved my life and helped me get away from those robot things."

Sean felt himself let out a huge sigh of relief when he heard Tara say that.

"I'm at a payphone on a road near the mountains. Can you come get me?"

"I'm on my way… Wait did you say the mountains? How'd you get all the way over there that fast?"

Tara chuckled a little on the phone.

"They weren't kidding when they said he was fast. Please don't take too long okay?"

"Ill be there as fast as I can. Do you want me to stay on the phone with you?"

"No, I'll be okay. I've got a lot to tell you, I'd rather do it in person."

* * *

When Sean Picked up Tara, she filled him in on everything that happened after the camera went out. She even included that Sonic was going to come back tonight at the former gate.

"The footage is amazing." Sean explained to her.

The glasses got a good picture of him clear and perfect.

"Then that should be enough for the job right?" Tara said feeling accomplished. "Come on, let's get this to the station before the Boss gets angry okay?"

They stopped by Tara's apartment for her to change clothes and look better before they went to the station. They didn't want to attract any extra attention when they went to see the boss.

Tara quietly knocked on the door of his office.

"Come in." A loud shout from behind the door said.

"Ah. Tara and Sean. I guess your coming in to tell me to give you more time?" He assumed. "Well forget it. I've given you enough time already I…"

"No sir." Tara cut him off before he could say "You're fired."

"We have it. We have more than enough proof of the blue hedgehog sir." Sean held up a burnable DVD with the important footage on it.

"Really?" the boss raised a brow in disbelief. "Well let's see it then."

Sean handed him the disk and he popped it into a small DVD player connected to a even smaller TV screen.

A few static streams appeared before it played the scene. Tara was relieved that Sean edited out the boring stuff before they gave it to the boss.

"_Help!" _You could hear Tara scream.

The camera then looked up to and wobbled a bit before you could see the image clear. It was him it was the blue hedgehog.

It then played the whole scene with the robot, you couldn't really see anything but blurs because the camera was moving so fast. But it stopped when Sonic picked her up. She looked at him again and you got a good look at his face this time.

"_Where…where are you taking me?"_

"_Whats your name?"_

"_Tara."_

"_My name is Sonic the hedgehog, looks like your gonna have to come with me." _

"_What!?"_

"_Hold on."_

You could then tell that everything was moving really fast the camera flaked out about three times before it went out for good.

The boss looked at the screen amazed.

"Was that it?" he asked.

"Well no." Tara explained.

"We went far away and the camera's signal went out. But he told me that he's from some place called Mobius and he needs to find some kind of emerald to get back home to save his friends from this evil scientist. He's going to come back to where he took me later tonight and see me."

"Interesting." Said the boss taking this all in.

He then smiled a little and started laughing.

"Sir what is it? Do you not believe this?"

"Oh I believe it alright. Tara, you've done a hell of an awesome job with this. Your going to be recognized as a idol for all truth seekers out there!"

"Thank you sir." Tara felt proud of herself.

"We'll set up a trap when he comes tonight and get everything we can from him." The boss added.

That last comment made Tara's proudness of herself drop.

"Sir? What do you mean?"

"I mean we're gonna catch him and make tons of money off of him of course. People can see this video until they are blue in the face. But by we knowing where he'll be tonight, we can give them the _real_ proof. It'll be perfect!"

"But sir!" Tara objected. "You can't just lock him up here! He has a home somewhere else. And not to mention that he's saved a lot of people! I wouldn't be right when he's done so much for us, and we do such a thing to him!"

The boss stared at her in amazement.

"Hmm. If I'm not mistaken Tara, you're the one that wanted the truth am I right?"

"Yes but…"

"Then there should be no problems. As of tonight the Blue hedgehog shall be a legend no more!"

* * *

**Okay, that's one of the final chapters out of the way. I hope you enjoyed.**

**And don't worry. This is not a tragedy. So in other words, it will be okay! But You gotta review for the update to come..**

**So please review k!**

**Loor101**


	13. Chapter 13: Trapped

Author Notes:

I 'm pretty sure this will be the NEXT to the LAST chapter of this story…

But then again, my predictions are always off…I'm sure not Rosa. LOL

R&R!

Loor101

* * *

**The Legend of the Blue Hedgehog**

**Chapter 13: Trapped**

Tara and Sean briefly looked at each other to see if the other was just as shocked at this situation as they were themselves. Their boss just told them that he wanted to CAPTURE the blue hedgehog and SELL him for profit!! Tara was getting angry, but she had to keep her cool if she wanted to keep her job. Sean decided to step in and say something before Tara would say something she'd regret later.

"Sir, don't you think that's going a bit overboard? I mean, he HAS done a lot for the citizens of station square and…"

"Enough!" The boss snapped back cutting Sean off.

"You could disagree with me but I've already made my decision and if you don't like it _that _much, then you're free to leave and find a job elsewhere in this bad economy."

By this time, Tara was officially was ticked and was seriously about to say, _"Fine!! I rather be living on the streets than work for the likes of you!" _and storm out. But Sean prevented that right before she could.

"Yes sir, Lets go Tara." He responded, grabbing Tara's arm and literally having to yank her out of the room and shut the door behind him very quickly.

He pulled her to where the water dispenser was just a few steps away from the boss's office.

Tara finally realized what he just did and took out her frustration on him.

"What the hell are you doing!" she yelled at him making a few people turn heads in the office.

Sean quickly realized that they were in a public place and pulled her to a quiet corner outside.  
"I was keeping you from losing your job Tara! You're welcome by the way."

"I wasn't gonna lose my job, I was going to quit. I can't believe the nerve of him!"

"Exactly Tara, you were going to quit, and then what would you do after that? Think about it, if you quit, then you wouldn't be able to see the Blue Hedgehog again."

Tara huffed but knew Sean was right, really? What would she do? She didn't really think about what the consequences of quitting right then and there would be.

She let out a breath before she talked again.

"But… Sonic… How are we going to warn him? We have no clue where he is." She said solemnly.

"I think I know someone that can help. You know where she lives right?" Sean said.

* * *

Meanwhile Sonic the Hedgehog was looking around desperately for the last emerald.

But he hasn't had much luck. It's been pretty quiet since he's been stuck on this world.

He hasn't heard one cry for help, nor heard any sirens at all.

He was getting pretty tired too.

After about 2 hours of aimlessly searching. He decided he needed rest.

He ran back to the mountains, but instead of going to the gate, he went to a secluded meadow with many wildflowers in it. He found this spot from a bird eyes view on one of the mountains.  
"Ahh." He stretched out on a patch of soft grass, looking at the sky, a few hawks flying in it.

"_I guess this place isn't so bad." _He thought before he slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Tara and Sean knew exactly where to go.

They stood outside of Rosa's House anxiously awaiting what she had to say.

Again she opened the door before they go to knock.

"Oh Tara! I was wondering when you'd show up at my door again. Please come in come in. You too young man." She said referring to Sean.

The came in and sat down while Tara offered to help her with the tea.

Once they got situated, Rosa finally started to talk.

"So what is it you want this time?" she asked them cheerfully.

"Well Rosa," Tara began, "It's been one heck of a chase, but we finally got to see the blue hedgehog."

"Oh that's wonderful, I knew it was only a matter of time before you would." She chuckled.

"But I'm sensing there's more to the story. Please, tell me what's wrong."

Tara then explained everything they've done since they last saw her. How they didn't make it, How Tara devised a plan to meet him, how the plan didn't go exactly as planned with these mysterious robots, up to the part where they gave the boss the video and what he was going to do tonight.

"If I would've known he would do that to the blue hedgehog, I wouldn't of blabbed that he was going to come back to see me tonight. I'm such an idiot. I should've just kept my big mouth shut, all this would never have happened."

Tara said beating herself up about it.

"Don't feel bad Tara, you didn't know. I would've probably done the same thing."

Sean said trying to comfort her, even though he knew she'd still feel bad.

"So you see Rosa," She said trying to get off the pity party.

"We need your help to show us where he'll be before tonight, so we can warn him. Can you help us?"

Rosa stared at them for a minute and then shook her head.

"I'm sorry you two, I'm unable to tell you where he is right now. I may be physic, but one of the things I cannot do is be able see where other things are unless it's in the room or in front of me or something. I'm so sorry."

Tara sighed. Now what could they do?

"I can you this though." Rosa said making Tara sit straight up to listen.

"I have had an intense vision recently of something chaotic happening in the city."

"Really? What did you see?"

"Everything was a bit blurry, but I did see white signs that said Blue Hedgehog on it. I saw people running away from something. Something, not from here. I can't really describe it but it didn't look anything I've seen before in my visions. That's really all I saw, the rest was just blank."

Tara and Sean looked at each other amazed.

"Do you think something big is going to happen?" She whispered.

"I don't know." He answered. But he looked up at the clock to see that they only had about two hours until they have to see the boss again at the former gate.

"But we gotta do something about this." He said pointing at his watch.

"Thank you Rosa, we'll try to figure this out okay."  
"Don't mention it Tara. Good luck to you guys."

She called as the went out the door.

She frowned and whispered to herself.

"You guys are going to need a lot of luck and help for this one."

* * *

Sonic woke up to crickets chirping as the sun went down.

It was dusk. He only had about an hour before he had to go to the former gate again.

He decided to make use of the time searching for the last emerald.

It turned dark pretty quickly. He searched and listened but didn't have any luck.

"_Man. This place is almost too quiet. Finding that last emerald is harder than I thought it would be." _ He thought.

He finally decided to call it in for a night and go ahead on to the gate. _"Maybe she can help me find it." _He thought hopefully.

He arrived at the former gate at about 8 o clock.

He didn't see her by river so he jumped behind the waterfall.

After shaking the water off. He saw her sitting there by herself looking very worried.

"What's wrong?" he asked her walking closer.

"Sonic No, it's a trap!!" She yelled.

Before he had time to respond, He felt shocking volts of electricity go through his legs up to his back.

He fell down and lost conscious almost immediately.

* * *

"Good job Tara!" Came the voice of the boss out from behind the rocks.

"I should give you a promotion."  
"I don't want a promotion you arrogant ass!" She screamed back at him.

"I can't believe you made me do this. After all the work I've done for you!!"

She began to tear up.

"Take him boys, he's all yours." The boss ordered a group behind him who was apparently a group of specialized scientist paid by someone to do this.

"Well, I must say Mr. Bixby. You've certainly outdone yourself this time."

A middle aged man said standing next to Bixby. He was the one paying the scientist to do this.

"Please, call me Devin. And you shouldn't be thanking me, you should be thanking Miss Tara over here for doing _her _part."

He glanced over at Tara who apparently wasn't listening to them.

She was on her knees, by the blue hedgehog. Her hands in her face trying to hide her sobs. Sean was kneeling right by her putting his arm around her, trying to give what little comfort he could offer.

"We couldn't find him in time." She sobbed.

"I know Tara, but we _did _try, we're gonna fix this okay, we're gonna fix this together."

Sean replied hoping to sound reasonable.

The group of so called scientist unhooked the wiring underneath Sonic, picked him up and carried him off to a heavily guarded military area in the city known as _Base 77._

* * *

**Author Notes 2:**

**I promise you, I wanna update this as much as you want to read what's going to happen next!!**

**I've would've had too many pages if I didn't stop here.**

**I'm so sorry to torture you guys like this : (**

**But remember, reviews & story subs make it come a lot faster ; )**

**But either way, it's going to come soon okay!**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Loor101**


	14. Chapter 14: Lessons Learned

Author notes:

Okay people this is it! This is the final chapter of TLOTBH (Long abbreviation huh?)

Before I start this ending finale though, I would like to personally thank some of my reviewers!

**Shinju The Rabbit: Thank you so much for being there and reviewing this story! You've been there since the beginning and have been most loyal to the end You're a great reviewer! I'm so glad you like my story, Thank you **

**Chibi Cougar: You also have been there since the beginning : ) Your reviews have been very helpful with you saying that it's a wonderful story I'm so glad I could make you smile with my story : )**

**D. Allen: I have No clue who you are, but I would like to thank you so much for your very encouraging review! To think that **_**"**_**It is ready to be something big" is unimaginable! I would LOVE to see a comic of it, That would be so awesome! I do hope you got my e-mail about that? **

**Alejandra-Fox: I'm so glad you like it : ) I hope you'll be here for this ending. I'm also very glad that you think I've done a great job…I do try : )**

**Pokelad: Thanks for finally reminding me that the summary needed to change, it really did..haha XD**

**Thank you to everyone who liked and reviewed this story!! Of course, if you're a new review, your of course more than welcome to review after you've read the whole thing **

Well, now that that is said and done, here we go! I hope you like this is a long chapter...

_Loor101_

* * *

**The Legend of the Blue Hedgehog**

**Chapter 14: Lessons Learned**

Sonic opened his eyes wearily. "Ugh. What happened?"

He said as he slowly sat up and rubbed his aching head. He looked around to find himself in a jail-like cell, he also noticed that there was thick glass surrounding the bars of the cell, on the left side, was a door that could only be opened by a sliding card.

When he turned to look up, he felt a heavy metal collar on his neck and saw it was attached to a long wire in the wall.

"_Oh great." _He thought just now remembering where he was before this,

"_Was I captured that easily?" _he wondered.

He suddenly remembered Tara:

"_No Sonic! It's a trap!"_

Those words echoed through his head made Sonic question,

"_Why would she try to warn me if she was apart of the trap?"_

* * *

Sean and Tara were sitting outside of Base 77. They would not let them in by orders from Bixby that Tara and Sean are no longer apart of the project, therefore no entry.

"This is ridiculous! We only want to see him!" Tara shouted at the serious looking guard outside the gates.

"I'm sorry but I got orders not to let you two in" The guard said sternly.

"Screw Bixby! I HAVE to see him!" She shouted louder this time.

She was about to just dash for the gate but Sean again stopped her before she could.

"Come on Tara, there's nothing we can do right now." He said pulling her away very hard.

"But Sean!"

"Come on!"

He dragged her to the parked car shoved her in the passenger side and went around to get in the driver's seat.

He turned on the car, but before he put it in gear, he turned towards Tara.

"Tara, I know you're angry, but anger is not going to get him outta there, we need a plan."

Tara remained silent for a second, but she knew he was right. Anger wasn't going to fix this, action would. She finally just turned on the radio, hoping to clear her mind of this mess for a little while. _Retro 103 _was on.

Sean eyes widened at her action.

"Tara! That's brilliant!!"

"What?" she asked confused.

"The radio! The local radio stations! We can use that to broadcast a message about the Blue Hedgehog! So many people have been saved by him. If they find out what they are doing to him, they will want to do everything they can to help!"

Tara looked at him and then leaped out of her seat to give him a hug.

"Oh Sean! That's a great idea! You're a genius!"

Sean blushed a little. "Heh, no big deal."

"But what about Sonic? I feel so bad for what I did, I have to see him and tell him it's going to be okay."

Sean pondered but then smiled.

"Okay, you go see him, I'm sure you'll find a way with that brilliant mind of yours, I'll deal with the protest okay?"

Tara hugged him again, "Oh Sean! You're the best! Thank you!"

They then parted, Tara stayed behind and figured a way to sneak in while Sean went on his way to the radio station.

* * *

Sonic eyed the overlanders in the white coats now crowding around the cell.

"Hey! What's going on! Let me out!" He shouted and shook the bars a little. But his shouts reverberated off the glass and was not being heard at all through the soundproof cell.

They just kept observing and jotting things down every now and then on their clipboards.

He then tried to spindash out, but the heavy iron bars were not budging to his attacks.

Just as he was going to go for another try, he felt a pulsing jolt of electricity run through his neck.

"Arrgh!" He screamed in pain jumping back from the sudden shock.

He finally figured out what that collar was for. He tried to pull the wire off the wall but just got another startling quick jolt of electricity.

"Stop it!" He yelled at them forgetting they couldn't hear him.

He desperately tried to take the collar off but just touching it only caused another painful shock.

"That's it!" He yelled and tried to angrily dash out of the cell.

But before he could even make it to the other side, The jolt came again but this time it lasted longer.

He fell to his knees trying profusely to fight the electricity, It wasn't enough voltage to cause him to go unconscious, but it was definitely enough to hurt.

"Ahhhh!! Stop!! Stop!!" he pleaded clenching his fist and biting his lip hard.

* * *

Sean drove quickly to the radio station.

"How on earth am I even going to broadcast this to everyone…" He thought.

Just then he saw a blinking light in the distance, It was the light on top of a tower, a radio tower.

"Perfect!" he said outloud racing towards that blinking light.

He went around the back of the building the tower was and lugging a lot of equipment to the elevator.  
After finally reaching his first goal, he pressed the button to the top floor.

For once he thanked the heavens that he was a computer geek during his teenage years, he would've never knew how to do this.

His plan was to block the radio tower's signal and replace it with another one that would block the other towers signals, and broadcast _that _signal to all the radios of Station Square.

But of course, it was easier said than done….

* * *

Tara sighed as she desperately looked for a place in. The fence surrounding Base 77 had bob wire and the guard wouldn't let _anybody_ in without special permission.

She then noticed a bulky brown truck coming down the road in the far distance of the Base. That was it. That was her chance, if she could somehow just get into that truck, she'd get in and could go from there.

The UPS truck stopped at the gates to give the guard his idenitity and proof that he was an actual UPS driver.

As he was doing that, Tara slowly crept on the other side and was able to get in the truck without being noticed by the guard or driver.

"_Score!" _ she thought as the truck lurched forward and made its way past the gates.

Only a few seconds later the truck came to a stop and the driver turned off the engine.

"_Uh oh."_

The UPS guy simply crawled into the back and was very startled to see her.

"I am so sorry!" She yelled right before she punched him unconscious.

Tara quickly dragged the driver into the back of the truck, and took his keys before she snuck out, into the building.

She made her way through many white corridors and hallways, she heard someone coming. She almost panicked and looked around when she found a utility closet, she made her way into the closet and peered through the wooden slits in the door as she heard two people talking as they walked past.

"Yes it is a fascinating creature, I know we're gonna get some good money off of him."

"How are they keeping him contained?" the other scientist asked. "Oh they are giving him the shock treatment, he can't move if there's jolts of electricity going through him every second." The other one laughed.

"Sonic." Tara breathed.

She crept out of the closet and ran in the direction the two scientist were coming from.

She soon stopped short at a door that said "Special Authorized Personnel Only."

"This has to be it!" She said to herself.

She reached for the handle but there was not one, instead it was a sliding card entry.

"Damn it!" she cursed to herself.

That's when the door beeped and started to open, someone was going out from the other side. She panicked and found herself running around the near corner of the hallway.

She peered out from the corner to see another scientist come out and prayed he would got he other way.

Fortunate he did , but now the door was closing fast.

She sprinted as fast as she could and barely made it in just before the door shut tight.

Tara smiled at her self for her accomplishment but it was cut off when she saw what was in the room.

It was a group of scientist crowded around a glass cell writing things down and some gaping and laughing.

She gasped when she was what was in the cell.

It was Sonic, he had a metal collar he was on his hands and knees and he looked very much in pain, she saw him open his mouth a few times but she could not hear him yell through the soundproof cell.

"Sonic!!" She yelled making all the scientist look up in surprise at her.

"Hey, your not supposed to be in here!"

One scientist sitting down at a computer and some controls shouted at her.

She immediately realized what those controls were for and quickly rushed towards it, forcefully pushing the scientist who tried to grab her out of the way, knocking them down.

She got there and pushed the sitting scientist out of his rolling chair, flipping him over. She found a key switch and yanked it out of the control panel, making the everything that was hooked up to it stop, including the electric collar.

Sonic felt it stop. He was weak now from the jolts but he was able to look up.

He felt a glimmer of hope in what he saw, It was her, it was Tara. He was too weak to speak so he just gave her a look of unending gratitude.

Tara rushed to the side door, along with the key she pulled out of the switch.

She opened the door of the glass but Sonic was still in bars.  
"Sonic!" She yelled rushing over to the cage with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry Sonic! This is all my fault!"

Sonic of course didn't know the whole story but he didn't have time to ask.

"Listen Tara," He explained weakly sitting up.

"I need your help. I need you to find the last Chaos Emerald, I can go into my super form and get out of here if I have all 7."

Tara blinked at what Sonic said. But then the alarm rang, Reinforcements were on the way to get her.

"You need to go. I'll be alright, just go. Go now!" he warned not wanting her to be captured as well.

Tara stood there for a second, nodded her head, and turned to run but then she stopped and turned around towards Sonic.

"I will come back, I promise, I will come back for you."

* * *

Sean didn't know how long he was up on top of that windy building, but he must've spent at least a good hour setting up and measuring frequencies and trying to hack into the radio tower's signal.

He wished he brought a jacket or something because his fingers were already numb from the cold winds blowing.

But he still typed diligently on his laptop, hacking into just about everything he could find.

He came across a firewalled and password protected system.

"This has to be the one." He said to himself stretching his fingers and got ready to hack.

He spent at least thirty minutes trying to figure out the password after a million "Access Denied" messages, he finally just closed his eyed and tried to calm himself.

He was about to just give up and go home, but what would that do to Tara, to the Blue Hedgehog? No. He had to try at least one more time.

Taking a deep breath he tried with determination one last time.

"Access Granted"

Sean looked at the message and yelled in excitement.

"Woohoo!" He shouted. A few people on the street looked up confused a the shout that they all thought they heard, but they then just ignored it and kept walking.

Sean set up his microphone and hit "broadcast"

"_All right people listen up. This is an important message."_

He was sure to speak loud and clear.

Meanwhile all the radio station's crew in town were hearing this message, including the one Sean was on top of.

"What the heck!" Shouted the DJ of the station as techies scrambled around trying to figure out where it was coming from.

"_I'm sure alot of you know of the Blue Hedgehog right now right? Well I'm telling you now, he's real and he's in great danger. Our city has captured him and is probably torturing him right now. We need your help. Mrs. Chandler, Cassie , Christian, All of you who have been saved by him, he needs your help! Tell all your friends, he's being held at Base 77. We need all the people we can get! Come protest for his freedom! He's depending on you!"_

Just then the rooftop door burst open with the angry techies and many other people from the station below, they apparently found out it was coming from _their _tower on their own roof. Sean immediately hit the stop button and grabbed his laptop.

He got up and ran to the edge of the building only to look down and see that he was very high and he'd be suicide if he jumped.

He then looked ahead to see an adjacent building rooftop ahead, but there was almost 8 feet between them, if he missed the edge, he'd fall to his death.

"Oh crap." He gulped.

He took a few steps back, he looked back to see the angry radio stationers coming very close behind him.

They were getting closer and they were not stopping.

"Here goes nothing." He thought right before he ran towards the edge of the building

He ran full speed and did not hesitate when he got to the edge. He pushed his right foot off the very edge and took a great leap of faith.

* * *

_Intruder Alert Intruder Alert._

A female computerized voiced echoed throughout Base 77.

Tara scrambled to the door where Sonic was, that key still in her hand.

"Get her!" one scientist shouted while others were bumping into each other all trying to go to the same place at once.

Tara ducked and managed to sweep out feet from one of the scrambling scientist, causing a domino effect and making them all topple on top of one another.

Tara could hear groans as she quickly slinked away to the door.

She swung open that door and instinctively turned left down the hallway.

"There she is!" she heard someone say as she turned the corner. Unfortunately not all the scientist fell when she did the sweep.

She could hear them coming close and she gasped to run faster when she glanced behind her and saw many people in white coats chasing her.

Unlucky for her, she ran into something when she was looking back.

"Umph!" she groaned as she collided with someone.

Her eyes widened in horror when she looked up, it was Bixby.

He immediately grabbed her arm before she could even try to get up.

"Hey! Let me go!!" She struggled but it only caused another strong scientist to grab her other arm.

"Well now Tara," Bixby said with that stern voice of his.

"I would've thought better of you."

* * *

It all happened so quickly, one second he was flying through the air and the next thing he knew, gravity took over and he found himself skidding and scraping against a rough, flat rooftop. He rolled a few times before he came to a complete stop dropping his poor laptop on the way.

But he didn't have time to sit there and recover from the jump.

He almost immediately got up, grabbed his now damaged laptop and ran into the building the rooftop door.

"Well, what are you waiting for!" One of the chasers shouted to another,

"Get him!"

"Dude, I ain't jumping that!" The other said,

"If you wanna try it, be my guest, but he's gone anyways."

"Yeah." The others agreed and slowly started to go in.

"But… wait… guys!! Ughh!" the shouter said frustrated, giving up.

* * *

Tara was strapped to a chair. Her hands were tied and her mouth gagged.

"Now Tara, do you honestly think I'm that stupid?" Bixby said pacing the room.

He walked up to her, opened his mouth to say something, hesitated and then literally slapped her across the face.

"Do you honestly think I would give up my life's salary, for a freakish blue hedgehog!!"

He shouted at her still turned face.

"Look at me you stupid…"

A knock at the door interrupted his words.

"Excuse me sir. Mr. Bixby, sorry to intrude."  
"Yeah, you better be sorry. Get out of here I'm busy!!"

"But sir, I think you'd better look outside."

He turned away from Tara and pulled the string to open the blinds.

Bixby said nothing but you could hear him mutter curses to himself.

Tara looked up and tears came to her eyes.

It was people, lots of people, it looked like a good 400 or more, they held up white signs and were shouting "Save the Blue Hedgehog!"

In the front of the crowd, was someone Tara recognized, he was leading the protest.

"_Thank you Sean." _She thought gratefully.

* * *

Sean was able to speed back to Base 77. He was surprised to find a large number of people already there.

Some of which he recognized. Mrs Chandler, Cassie, Christian, even the mother and her twins were there.

Sean got in front of the crowd and waved his hands.

"Excuse me!" He shouted to get their attention.

He obviously didn't yell loud enough as they kept talking amongst themselves.

"Umm. Hello! Guys!" He said louder. Still no response from the crowd.

"YO!!" He finally screamed extremely loud.

They all looked up to see him.

Sean cleared his throat before he began. He wasn't that good of a public speaker.

"Hi, My name is Sean. And I'm gonna be leading this protest. I'm so glad ya'll could make it. To be honest I wasn't sure it was going to work. But thank you so much for coming and helping out…" He looked around nervously, trying to think of anything else to say but they all knew why they were here, so he decided to get them ready and rallied up for the protest.

"Now are ya'll ready to save the Blue Hedgehog!" He shouted confidently raising his fist.

"Yeah!" The crowd cheered in unison.

"I can't hear you! Are YOU ready to fight for his freedom!"

"Yeah!!" The crowd whistled and cheered a little more enthusiastically.

"I don't think so! Do you wanna help him, like he helped us!!"

"YEAAAAAAH!!" The crowd whistled, applauded and cheered loudly and crazily waving their hands up high.

" Save the Blue Hedgehog! Save the Blue Hedgehog! Save the Blue Hedgehog!"

Sean started them off and the others soon joined together.

"_Save the Blue Hedgehog! Save the Blue Hedgehog! Save the Blue Hedgehog! Save the Blue Hedgehog! Save the Blue Hedgehog! Save the Blue Hedgehog!"_

They all marched and cheered outside the Base 77 Gates. Waving their signs and shaking their fist. Sean was in the front, and he was already much energized for this event.

* * *

Tara struggled and fought to get untied out of the chair.

Bixby had left the room to deal with the protest. Leaving her alone in the room figuring she wouldn't be going anywhere, and he would deal with her later.

Good thing he didn't know Tara very well. She was NOT some pushover damsel in distress and she was going to do anything she could to get herself out and get Sonic the last emerald. She made a promise, she wasn't going to break it because of some abusive jerk.

She looked around the room for _anything _she could use. Most likely she would need something sharp to cut the binds that tied her hands.

Her eyes scanned and noticed nothing but the window.

She sighed. She knew what she was going to have to do, and she knew it wasn't going to be easy.

Fortunately they were stupid enough to not bind her feet together or to the steel chair. She stood up with the chair and cautiously hopped over to the window.

She turned to the side and whispered a hopeful prayer before she whipped the legs of the steel chair into the window, shattering it.

Many pieces of glass fell inside on the floor. She got on her knees and literally kissed the floor with a chair to her back to carefully get a large piece of sharp glass into her teeth.

She then quickly went back to her spot with the sharp piece still in her mouth.

She bent her neck as if she was trying to look at her back. She used her nose and the length of the glass she had in her mouth as a tool to pull her collared shirt out. It was a huge strain to her neck but she finally got it out enough for her to spit the piece of glass down the back of her shirt.

She wiggled a bit before it finally slipped down into to her hands.

She worked quickly to try to cut the binds the edge of the glass.

It wasn't easy cutting that thick cloth. She huffed in frustration before she finally got it to rip.

"Yes!" She shouted in triumph of freeing her hands.

She unraveled the torn cloth they strapped her with and raced down the hallways trying to get out an emergency exit to get out of this horrid place to meet up with Sean.

She let out a huge breath of relief when she found that Exit sign. She pushed open the Emergency only door making the alarm sound. It didn't matter though because she was now out and racing towards the gates where the protest was.

* * *

As Tara was running frantically towards the gates. A robotic structure stood up on the roof of the Base, making it very visible to the protesters.

"What is that!" Someone pointed as the protest suddenly grew quiet. For they all saw it now.

Sean gasped in horror at what he saw. It was a robot. But he's seen this before. It was an exact replicate of the robot that attacked Tara.

"It's Dangerous! Get Away From it!!" Sean finally shouted to the crowd in efforts to prevent someone from getting hurt.

A loud click was heard. And the robot began to raise its arm.

That's when everyone panicked.

The protesters scattered and dispersed to the sides of the gates around the Base in attempts to not be in the robot's way. Some screamed in fear as the chaos started to break out.

"Everyone run! Get as far away from that thing as possible!"

Sean cried frantically pointing people away.

He began to run away himself when he heard a familiar voice call his name.

"Sean!" Tara cried reaching her arms out through the chain linked fence. She couldn't get out since they locked the gates and she couldn't get into the shaded control room where the guard normally was.

"Tara!" He exclaimed surprised and happy to see her.

"Sean I can't get out. The gates and the control room door are locked!"

He was about to open his mouth to speak when he saw the robot beaming its laser right where they were standing.

"Tara! Behind you!" He pointed.

Tara only glanced before she ducked and rolled out of the way as she heard a loud boom only about three feet away from her.

She looked up and gazed in horror at the clearing smoke.

Apart of the chain link fence of the gate was missing. A large hole still burning in its place.

"Sean?" She called. But there was no response.

"Sean! Where are you! Answer me!" she cried with very much worry in her voice as she crawled through the large hole in the fence.

A cough and groan was heard to her right.

"Sean!" she exclaimed seeing him. He was on the ground, his hands were still covering his head.

She turned him over and gasped as he moaned in pain.  
"Oh my gosh Sean!" The side of his shirt was covered with blood.

"Sean!' she began to sob.

"Tara…" he whispered painfully.

He grasped her hand very tightly.

"I… love you Tara…" He said with meaning.

She squeezed his hand tighter.

"I…I love you too Sean… Very very much." She cried with tears dripping down her face.

Sean weakly smiled. "Thank you…Please… help him." He managed to say right before he closed his eyes.

A bright light began to form right beside them. Tara recognized it from when she was with Sonic.

The light took shape and formed into a large shiny emerald. That was it, that was the last Chaos Emerald. Sean had it all this time.

His last words rang through Tara's mind.

"_Please…help him." _

She finally got up with determination on her face and took the emerald.

"I will. I promised." She vowed looking to Sean.

* * *

She ran back to where she came from with the powerful emerald in her hand.

She noticed the robot was gone and the lights were dimming when she entered the building. She concluded it must've been the emerald's energy. For she could feel it in her hand. It was also keeping her going and spiking her adrenaline to a whole new level, making her run and react faster than ever before.

She dashed down the hallways and though those doors where they kept Sonic.

The many Scientist looked up in shock just before the machines started malfunctioning due to the emerald in the room.

Just then a crash was heard and they all turned around to see Sonic. He seemed to be stronger and looked very serious at them.

"Sonic!" Tara yelled tossing the emerald to him.

He caught it and smirked. "Thanks Tara. I owe ya one."

A intense bright light glowed from him and erupted into a blinding light that surrounded the whole entire building. Tara shielded her eyes and fell to the ground from the intensity.

"Sonic!" She screamed not knowing what was going on.

Tara was on the ground as if asleep. And she did not know where she was. She felt odd, as if she was in a different dimension or something. She could not tell if she was dreaming or not. She could feel ground, solid ground beneath her. She knew that was definitely real.

She wearily opened her eyes and sat up. There was still bright light around her but it was not blinding, it was more like a fog of soft yellow light.

A figure could be seen approaching in the distance.

Tara could not tell what it was at first but she recognized the shape as it came closer.

"Sonic." She whispered.

He approached her and was now standing right in front of her.

He was in his super form. Glowing yellow and energy surrounding him.

He smiled reassuringly at her.

"You have a good heart and an ambitious spirit." He said taking her hands.

"I will give you another chance." He squeezed Tara's hands right before she could feel the energy around him start to intensify again. She didn't understand what was happening and she couldn't find her voice to say anything so she hugged him. Embracing the energy, she closed her eyes.

"Thank you Tara." She could hear his voice echo as he slowly faded away to his own world. The surrounding light grew extremely bright. Tara let it come. She could hear someone call her name faintly. "_Tara, Tara"_

* * *

"Tara. Tara. Tara wake up. Are you okay?"

Her eyes snapped open. She found herself lying on the floor of a familiar office.

Her eyes adjusted to see a woman. She recognized her as the secretary of Bixby.

"Wha… What happened?" She mumbled rubbing her eyes slowly sitting up.

"You passed out." The woman explained. "You were about to go into Bixby's office to give him your report when you suddenly went pale and collapsed on the floor."

"What!?" She yelled in shock. "It was a dream!? I couldn't be!?"

The secretary noticed her confused look.

"You looked really confused. Here, sit in this chair I'll get you some water."

She said helping Tara into her chair.

Tara's mind was running. "_How could it not have happened!" _she thought.  
_"It was so real!" _

The secretary quickly came back with a cup full of water. Tara took a sip. Still very confused.

"Oh you dropped this." The Secretary said handing a CD case to her.

Tara looked wide eyed at it as she gave it to her.

It was the DVD that Sean made to catch the Blue Hedgehog. It was the one they gave to Bixby and that started this whole thing.

"It wasn't a dream…" She whispered.

"What?" The secretary asked not understanding.

"The Blue Hedgehog! It wasn't a dream! It was real! He said he would give me another chance…this must've been what he meant. He can control time!" She exclaimed standing up.

"Blue Hedgehog? Time control?" The secretary asked confused. "Are you okay Tara?"

"I'm great! I've never been better!" She said excitedly.

She then barged into Bixby's office.

"Ah. Tara. It's good to see you." Bixby said in his usual praising tone a little surprised at her entrance.

"Don't give me that, Bixby. I know that you're an ass and I also know that your also very abusive and sexist. I hope and pray you will never get married and don't even think about asking me to do anything else for you!" She yelled strongly at him.

Bixby's eyes glowered at her remarks. "My ex wife has claimed I'm abusive hasn't she?"

"No. I don't know your ex. You've physically abused me. But I wouldn't be surprised if you have also abused your ex wife… I quit Bixby! And quite frankly, I don't care if you go to court or not. I'll let fate decide on that one for you."

She stormed out of the room. Leaving a bewildered secretary and boss behind.

* * *

As Tara walked out the door to outside she heard an all to familiar voice call her. From behind.

"Tara."

She turned around to see him. He was alive. And perfectly fine, no sign of any injury at all.

"Sean!" Tara cried running to him for a hug.

She sobbed into his shoulder when they embraced.

"Your alright! I thought…. How?"

"The Blue Hedgehog came to me and saved me. He thanked me and said He would give me another chance. I woke up here and I was completely healed too."

Tara smiled up at him with tears in her eyes. He looked at her with the same feeling.

She then leaned up to kiss him. Their lips touched for the first time and it was with true feeling. It was a kiss of true unending love. She pulled away after a few seconds.

"I'm so glad your okay." She said gratefully wiping the tears from her face.

"Come on. Lets go get some coffee." She smiled taking his hand pulling him with her.

She noticed she still had the DVD in her hand. She stopped to brake it and threw it in the street garbage can.

_"Some things are just meant to be legends" _

She said before she continued with Sean, walking together, hand in hand.

_**The End**_

* * *

A/N's:

Wow… This chapter was 23 pages long if you could believe that…

Now before you ask. "What happened to Sonic?"

Just know that he's fine. He obviously went back to his world and defeated Rotbotnik and Waking his friends up. You can just imagine him doin that right?

Well I hope you enjoyed this story!

Thanks so much for reading! And I hope you'll review now that you know the whole thing

It's been a pleasure writing for ya'll!

_Loor101_


End file.
